Unseen Developments
by inspiring4u
Summary: What Happens when Naruto suddenly has a girlfriend? How will this effect Hinata and the whole of Konoha? Set after 2 years of the War. Rated T just to be safe. Won't post disclaimer after every chapter so here it is for the first and only time "I dont own Naruto and this fic is truly for entertainment purposes, credit goes to Kishimoto Senpai And Team"
1. Unseen

Konoha, the hidden village of the leaf, amongst the five great nations. After the war, Naruto had been accepted as the savior of not only the shinobi villages, but the whole world. This indeed had certain unusual circumstances to take place and one of them, was Naruto's popularity boost.

Not that to become famous after saving the world is strange, but it sure is a new form of different.

Though some things have changed, unlike his childhood, Naruto now receives kindness and gratitude from people, they greet him, wave at him and in some cases, follow him. Just like the members of the unofficial 'Uzumaki Fanclub'.

Ever since he saved the world from the terrors of Kagura and Arrogance of Sasuke, he had received gifts, invites and letters with pink flowers in uncountable numbers. Though to him, this all was just the kindness of his villagers and the citizens for him ending the war, right?

'And you think that he will take this scarf you knitted in those terms as well, yeah?' muttered Ino

Hinata's head moved up and down as her eyes constantly stared at the red material resting peacefully at her lap. The truth was, she thought that he will not even consider accepting her gift at all. Yes, she was grown up and yeah she had promised herself to stand with him for the rest of her life but this was more big of a mission that she had ever faced in her life.

'Well there's limit to the cure of his idiocy, but your shyness is not helping any Hinata' Said Sakura.

Hinata knew that her words were no less than accurate, but what can she do? As soon as she sees his face she just loses all her senses.

Apparently, all the girls had planned to talk to Hinata in order to motivate her so she can advance in her task, thanks to Hanabi of course, even she was getting restless watching her sister strolling back and forth in the corridors every day. But none of them knew, that today, they were about to receive the biggest, mightiest and the most absurd shocker they had ever received.

As their little 'discussion' continued, the least expected person to enter a coffee shop opened the door. Noises of gasping and plates breaking arose and the girls looked behind and saw someone they weren't expecting, Naruto. All his life, he had only seen the walls of a certain ramen shop, and to see him enter somewhere as fancy as a café, was just unreal.

But that was not the topic of interest, he, Uzumaki Naruto, was not alone. Not because of all the stalkers following him, but because of the unknown presence to his right, who latched on to his arm and emitted a joyous smile.

'Wait, what!?' as soon as Sakura's shout reached him, and Naruto quickly recognizing whose voice it is, knew that he is going to have a long day.

(10 minutes later)

It was legendary, Naruto's thickhead and his oblivion, but to come up one day and announce that he is in a relationship was deafening, wrong and just not right. Yes, Naruto was in a relationship, with a girl, in the romantic terms at that.

'So you're saying that this girl here with you is your girlfriend?' asked a very amazed ino.

'Yes, guys, this is Hinami Chan, my girlfriend. Hinami Chan, these all are my comrades, and a part of my family'

The honorific 'Chan' didn't go unnoticed by many, especially Hinata, who was currently looking in awe at the girl besides Naruto.

Hinami was a tall, young girl no more than her own age, she had long brown hair which were tied into a ponytail. Her dark blue oceany orbs reminded her of Naruto. Her figure was the exact definition of perfect, perfect curves, the correct features and the warm personality just like Naruto. She was like a perfect match for him.

'It's a pleasure meeting you all ladies' even her voice was sweet and charming.

Naruto knew that the girls had many questions going on in their minds right now, they all looked as if someone had asked them for their kidneys, completely shocked and shaken.

'What exactly is this Naruto? How come you suddenly have a girlfriend?' asked Tenten.

'I'm sorry that I was never able to introduce her to you all before, but my relationship with Hinami Chan is not so sudden. After the war, I was asked by many Lords to be their guest of honor in the many feasts of the celebration of the ending of the war. It was then, two years ago, when I was called to a village named 'Hidden Village of the Angels' and that's when the first time I saw Hinami Chan' as Naruto explained his story, not only the girls, but the whole café started getting attentive to their heroes tale.

'I spent a month over there, and that's when my feelings towards her started to grow. Hinami Chan was strong, charming and the very definition of the word beautiful. No wonder she was a Shinobi of the Hidden Village of the Angels. It was not long before I realized that I saw her more than just a friend, but all I knew was that my feelings could be one-sided, so I waited until my last night in the village. I had asked for her to meet me in the mountains by dawn because even if I had no chance, I'd still not give up without trying'

By now, Hinami's face was a synonym of the colour pink. Even all the girls, along with the villagers were looking in awe.

'After I had confessed to her, Hinami just ran off without saying a word, I mistook it for a rejection and was utterly heart-broken. But I knew that if I had waited longer, it would have been worse because Kurama's advice has never been wrong. So the next day, I decided to leave early so I could avoid being seen by her at all costs. After meeting the Kage, and as soon I was out of his tower, there she was, standing in the most strange and nervous state I had ever seen her in. And do you know what she did next?' as soon as Naruto said that, a squeak escaped her lips and everyone came closer to Naruto even more if possible.

Knowing that they were getting restless, Naruto continued. 'She told me that my feelings were not one-sided at all, but they were mutual in every way possible. But she didn't tell me this in words, rather she practiced the phrase that _Actions Speak Louder Than Words._ She at first was looking anywhere but me, it felt as if she is seeing the grass for the first time and it was the most awkward situation I had ever been in' Naruto knew that he is really getting her girlfriend on the edge as he felt her grip tighten up even more.

'She came closer to me and without wasting any moment, she embraced me in the warmest hug I had ever received. Yes, I was shocked and at a loss of words but that was not all, she then brought my face closer to her lips, at a point when our features were completely aware of each other's presence and then she touched my cheeks with her lips in the most gentle manner you can imagine'

He did it, she was practically hyperventilating right now as the people who were in the café, started to clap and cheer in an effort to congratulate them both and soon returned to their seats. Though this was not over yet.

The first one to speak up again was Temari. Not that her point was invalid, but she was the answer to the question herself in a way. 'Well, it's a lovely story Naruto, but how come we never got to meet her before and why now?'

'It's just like it was with you Temari. You were a shinobi of Suna, and couldn't leave your village due to being on active duty and it took you a year as per the village law to transfer your citizenship to that of Konoha. It's different with every village and for her village, the law was for two active years before the transfer. So as of last night, Hinami is an official citizen of Konoha as approved by both the Kages' His explanation did make sense to them.

'So how did you kept in contact with here during this period and why not tell us about her before you baka' stated Sakura.

'Well it's simple, I placed a Hirashin Seal outside her village and whenever I was free, I'd visit her. Though it was difficult because she was on missions too, but we managed to keep up to ourselves. As far as not telling goes, Hinami thought that it'll be better to wait till she is transferred here so I never told anyone' as Naurto finished, he noticed that Hinata was more silent than usual and looked quite strange.

'Hinata, is everything ok? You don't look so good' as soon as she heard him, she stood up and started to leave.

'Oh no, it's just a-a headache I've been experiencing, I-I think I should h-head home' and with that, the door closed behind her.

'Naruto, I'm happy for you, but this sudden news is just too unreal for some people' Sakura knew that Hinata needs sometime alone right now, and so did the rest of them and no one decided to go after her.

Though soon, Naruto stood up 'sorry dear, I have to be somewhere, you girls chat and get to know each other by then' and soon he was running out of the café.

'What's gotten into him' muttered Tenten.

'Must be something really urgent' spoke Hinami. This did get the attention of the rest of them. She had spoken up for the first time after their introduction.

'So, Hinami tell us more about yourself. I am Yamanaka Ino, this is Haruno Sakura, over here we have Nara Temari and Finally Tenten um Tenten' Said Ino as she introduced themselves and tried to spark up a conversation.

Tenten muttered something about blonds and their idiocy. Hinami giggled at that. 'I am Tenshi Hinami, former Shinobi of the Hidden Village Of The Angels. It's good to meet close friends of Naruto Kun'

Ino's demeanor suddenly changed as she stood up and came close to Hinami 'Listen up missy, ever since Naruto became popular, every girl and I mean EVERY girl is suddenly after him, it's not unimaginable to think you're just a con so we're keeping an eye on you'

Neither was she frightened, nor did she move but she did look a little sad. Hinami was quiet for a moment but soon she spoke up 'I've not known Naruto Kun for longer than you all but I still know him better than many people. I am not after Naruto Kun's popularity, otherwise you wouldn't have to wait for 2 years to meet me. Naruto is more skilled than you can imagine, Kurama-San has been teaching him a lot of things after the war and he is hence very good at reading body languages and deducing what one is thinking. He would have known the instant after my confession whether or not am I the real deal. I don't care if he is popular or average, I love him for the kind, passionate and brave person he is'

Everyone knew that the Yamanakas have good interrogation skills, they don't only control minds but can judge a person better than anyone else. Ino knew that what the brunette in front of her said was what she truly feels like, even though she was happy that Naruto had finally found someone he can love, but she still felt bad for Hinata because she had loved him from the very beginning.

'I didn't mean to be rude Hinami, it's just that he has been through a lot from his childhood, we all know how much he deserves and that's why we wanted him to be with Hinata. The girl who just left, her name is Hyuga Hinata. She has been in love with that guy like in forever. He is just so dense that he never understood, now you coming all of a sudden, even though you've been together for 2 years, but for us it's still quite a shock, but for Hinata, it's a completely different story' stated the blond. All the girls looked very sad for Hinata and even Hinami, upon hearing what Ino had just said felt very bad.

'When she left, I knew that it's not just a simple headache, I can't bear even imagining being separated from Naruto kun, I know it must be very hard on Hinata san. I'll talk to her, I know there is something I can do to cheer her up, trust me on this one' all the girls perked up on hearing this. Though from the looks, they knew they aren't going to know what the girl has on her mind.

'Anyway, how is your first time in Konoha? Like the place?'

'Oh no tenten san, this is not my first time in the village, I've been here on some missions before, also with Naruto Kun on my free time' replied the brunette.

'Naruto is a great guy, but still very dense. We'll show you around village. What do you plan to do tomorrow?' asked Sakura

'Well I've applied to become a ninja, they said that my test is tomorrow and my rank will hence be decided on how I perform'

'Oh so you plan to join us, good luck! Still, this is quite unreal, I never thought one day I would be talking to that idiot's girlfriend' Hinami smiled at the thought. While over here they were talking, at another place, two different lives were about to change.

Hinata was sobbing besides the waterfall, it was the same one where Naruto had seen her naked, there was still so many memories, so many feelings and so many dreams, all shattered in one evening.

She was in deep thought, Hinata was losing hope and fast. 'It's all my fault, I didn't approach him earlier, it was bound to happen one day' But right now, she wasn't alone, there was someone else, hearing her talk to herself.

'I knew you'd be here, Hinata Chan'

~There you go! The first chapter. Tell me what you guys think? There's going to be a lot of drama in this fic along with a lot of twists over here and there. I have something planned and believe it might be something you have never read. R&R and tell me what do you think about the start. Cheers!


	2. The Unfold

~Here it is, chapter 2.

(Alasa) Well isn't it obvious?

(okamifusion) Thanks for the advice! I've taken it into consideration in this fic :D

(7) I will try my best to update the chapters as soon as I can. Keep Reviewing!

~On with the chapter.

Kakashi was busy with his paperwork as usual and muttering something about retiring when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"You may come in" with that Kakashi became proper and managed to look like a leader with his back up straight and the cold empty eyes. But relaxed back to his normal state when he saw who it was.

"I'm here for my test" Hinami stated closing his door behind her.

"Ah, it's just you, we would have given you a rank just like that but can't go against these laws for even you"

Kakashi pushed a button under his table and within moments an Anbu was kneeling before him.

"It'll be three tests for you, the first one would be the basic and traditional written test, second one being the physical test and the third one is, well you don't really call it a test but let's say if you make it, which I am sure you will, will be a choice. Fox, take her to the academy, her test will commence in room 33. Good Luck!"

 _(The Previous Night)_

"I knew you'd be here, Hinata"

Her ears perked up as soon as she heard his voice. _It couldn't be him, could it?_ Hinata was certain that no one was following her when she got there, on top of that, she hadn't told anyone about the place. She turned around dreadfully, hoping that she was wrong, but there he stood, Orange shirt, black trousers, the golden locks and the whiskers.

Hinata was terrified, she didn't know what she should do. "The headache I suppose?" stated the blond. Naruto started to close the gap between them, when he was at a meter's distance from her, he started,

"All my life, Hinata, I was hated by those around me, cursed, abused and rejected wherever I went. Everyone was afraid of the demon inside of me, so afraid that they forgot I was a human just like them. I grew up with hate and loneliness, true I made some friends in the academy but I was still the dead last, the failure. Even as time passed, I resented the fact that they hate me for something I am not, but still I never gave up, I was desperate that they acknowledge me" Naruto moved forward and occupied the empty rock which was a little away from Hinata.

She kept her eyes on him all the time, listening to every word he spoke, she already knew about that, about all of that. No one else knew better than her that what had he been through. She herself was rejected by her own clan, called weak and a failure.

She understood how it felt to be rejected, to be declared a burden which is better off thrown away. She could understand just how broken he must have felt all that time.

Naruto was looking straight into the waterfall, he was in deep thought, as if revising something, you normally don't see this side of Naruto, Hinata watched closely a small smile graced his lips.

"Soon, we got into a war, we lost many comrades, people we fought with, people we ate with, everybody had hopes that I would somehow save them again, just like before when pein invaded Konoha. These were the people who had shunned me from my very childhood, but now they all were supporting me. It was a huge achievement for me, to make them acknowledge me"

Hinata remembered it all, she felt nostalgic as everything came flooding towards her, the way Naruto started to gain respect and love which he truly deserved.

"To be honest Hinata, I was scared, even though I never showed it, but I was very terrified. I didn't want to lose everyone, they all had just started to acknowledge me. I started to lose hope when Neji died protecting me. Ever wonder Hinata? Wonder how I came became what I am today?"

Hinata couldn't understand what he was trying to point at, sure she had her own ideas but she wanted him to keep on sharing himself with her. So she let him continue. Naruto took a deep breath, released it and continued.

"From my childhood till today, whatever was it that I went through, there was someone in my life Hinata, someone who accepted me when I was rejected, someone who looked upon me when I was a failure, someone to motivate me, to keep me on my path, to remind me constantly about my nindo"

Hinata suddenly perked up when he said those words, she didn't want to believe where he was going with this, "She was there when I was pinned down by pein and nobody was ready to help me, she was there when neji died, she was there every time to remind me who I was and what was I supposed to do. Do you know who that person was, Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes were threatening to fall out from her sockets. She dreaded every second of silence, she tried to form words, to speak, to embrace what he was trying to say, but she just wasn't able to succeed.

Naruto raised his head, and turned towards Hinata to face her, "That girl was Hyuga Hinata. That girl, was you. Every time Hinata, every single time, you were there for me. It's not that I never understood, it's just that you always outdid me, each time I was left speechless, I got my strength from my comrades, but it always remained a mystery to me, from where did you get yours. And believe me, when I finally understood, It hit me, it hit me so hard that I felt every ounce of guiltiness which I didn't even deserve."

Hinata suddenly blanked out. _What could he mean by 'understood'? What was that which he had figured out?_

She broke out of her trance when Naruto stood up and started to walk towards her. Hinata was going nuts. What should she do? She wanted to run away and scream as loud as she can, she couldn't handle it anymore, why would he say all this after getting a girlfriend? She was scared to hear what confession he wanted to make because she was not sure if she could handle it now.

Naruto was looking straight at Hinata, he was in deep thought and standing very nervously. Though the words which exited his mouth next were something she hadn't expected at all to hear. One moment he is standing above her, looking straight into her eyes and the very next he is bowing down in front of her. "I am so sorry Hinata! I am sorry to make you go through all that pain, even after everything you did for me, I still broke your heart, made you cry, you deserved so much better but I messed it all up!"

Hinata didn't know whether it was wise to stay quiet and let him continue or to speak up. But then again, what could she possibly say in such a state? A state where she wasn't even breathing properly.

Naruto brought his head up to meet her gaze, her face was that of a shocked person, someone who just came out of a comma, Naruto knew she is surprised and astonished to react or to say anything. He always found her amusing, her will power and her control, everything she did was somehow different to him. The silence was getting awkward every second as it passed and it was yet again the blond who broke it.

"I saw Hinata, saw everything from the start, but still I was so oblivious to realize what it was, when I had finally realized everything, it started getting more simple and clearer, but believe me when I say this, I was nervous for the first time in my life. I had nothing to give in return Hinata, I was stupefied when I knew you still hold feelings for me, just like when you confessed that day in front of pein. That's right Hinata, I still remember it, but I ran away, Love was an unknown feeling to me and when you said something like that out of the blue, I didn't know what to do, and the more I waited, the more my chances to respond to you escaped."

Hinata was awe-struck, she had no idea how to react to this. She never thought she'd see this day, she managed to form sentences but nothing came. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Naruto gently sat on one of his knee close to her and wiped out the tear threatening to fall down. "I want to know Hinata, do you, do you still love me?"

Well even if she did, there was still the fact that he had a girlfriend, someone who he was able to embrace as their own. She regretted that she was hopeless now, but it still didn't change her feelings she held towards him, all she could do was nod in the situation as her answer but she wanted to say so much more! So many questions she had to ask! If he didn't love her then why hurt her, why make her go through it again? Why tell her all this now and why not let her just try to forget everything?

Naruto, without a second thought, after hearing her answer, embraced her in a warm hug. Hinata was stunned, he was hugging her? This was getting ridiculous, and she managed to utter one single word, "Why?"

Naruto looked straight into her shocked, round orbs. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do, Naruto stood up, walked towards the river, hands in his pocket and his back facing towards the Hyuga. "Hinata, hinami chan, she isn't who you think she is."

As soon as he said that, a figure dropped down right besides Hinata from the tree above, it was Tenshi Hinami.

Hinami had arrived a little later after Naruto, Naruto knew she was watching everything from the tree, listening to them talk, watching them interact, but she herself knew everything which Naruto did, felt or thought.

What Hinata was shocked about was that she didn't even notice a presence different from Naruto. Was she that good at infiltrating? Or had she just arrived? Hinata had gone through a lot already for the day. She needed answers and fast. She looked expectantly at the two figures standing before her. That was all they needed to guess that she needs answers.

"He's right, in all actuality Hinata, I am not even a real person"

"What do you m-mean by that?" asked a very confused Hinata.

Naruto turned towards her and what he told her next was practically impossible, or was it that he was joking with her?

"She Hinata, is actually me"


	3. The Game Is On!

~Here it is folks! Chapter three.

Spent three hours just for you guys. Have mid-terms but still wanted to get over with another chapter for you guys.

Do Review and let me know what you all think!

~Now on with the Chapter!

"She Hinata, is actually me"

The Hyuga eyes, they were famous to look through things which normal humans weren't meant to. You can be as professional as you want but they will see through you the moment they lay eyes on you.

Hinata right now, was perplexed by everything which was happening in front of her. Had she missed something?

"And w-what does t-that mean? How can you be him?" said Hinata.

Naruto and Hinami, both looked at each other and smirked. Naruto signaled something to her and she nodded back. It all was as if Hinata wasn't even standing over there. In all honesty, Hinata was actually curious by as to what Naruto was mentioning before. She being him and all.

"That hinata, is very easy" and with that, in a poof, Hinami changed into Naruto.

"Brilliant, right?" stated the clone. Hinata was literally baffled. It shouldn't be strange for a ninja to stare at two of the same person. _Hinami was Naruto all the time?_

There were many things going on in her mind, but the most dominant of them, was why did he do all this? Yes Naruto was very unpredictable and he had a rich pranking history but why will he all of a sudden prank everyone with a joke like this?

"Why Naruto kun? Why would you do this?" Hinata had theories of her own. It was possible that he wanted to relive his childhood by playing a prank, or maybe he wanted get away from all the fan girls who had been bothering him. But he could have come to Hinata looking for help on that matter. Hinata blushed at what Naruto had confessed to her before, sure he hadn't replied to her yet, but indirectly he had conveyed that he was glad she was in love with her.

A new hope began to surge through his body, his girlfriend was fake, he was single and he cared about her. But she really needed to know the reasons as to why Naruto did all this. He didn't do it catch my attention did he?

Hinata shook her head to get the funny ideas out of her head and focused on them both, waiting expectantly for an explanation. Naruto first dismissed his clone and then walked towards Hinata.

After everything had happened tonight, Hinata was feeling more uncomfortable around him, and him suddenly placing and then closing gaps between them was making her very uneasy. Naruto had a stern demeanor this time though, she knew that this was very serious or secretive. Naruto at first, composed his thoughts and then started to explain anything.

"First of all Hinata, you should know that what I'm about to tell you is a secret about which, not many people know and I want you to keep it between us only" Hinata nodded in agreement, she sure was going to keep this a secret, she was really excited that he would share something important with her.

"I developed Hinami as a part of my mission" stated Naruto. Hinata was at a loss. "Like a mission from the hokage?" asked Hinata. Naruto only nodded as an answer and continued to explain. "Like everyone knows Hinata, after kakashi sensie, I will become hokage, they made him the sixth to get everything together after the war and also to teach me about ethics, law and the art of being a leader"

All the while Hinata continued to listen attentively, nodding in between while he talked. "About a week ago, after I had finished my training session, an anbu messenger arrived and told me that the kakashi sensie requires my presence"

 _(One Week Ago)_

Kakashi was sitting in his room, busy as usual. There was tsunade sitting in front of him, giggling time to time as kakashi continued to sign paper by paper.

"Will you stop laughing already!" shouted out kakashi.

"Hahaha, sorry about that, it's just funny seeing you do all the hectic work while I can sit back and relax after retirement. Charming being the hokage right?" stated tsunade hysterically. Kakashi started muttering something about troublesome blonds and behind him, Naruto climed in from the open window.

"How many times do I have to tell you Naruto, use the door" Stated Kakashi.

"Good to see you too sensie, oh hi baa-chan" said Naruto. Like Kakashi, even tsunade knew that telling the blond to not do something will only rise up his spirits and just let the comment pass.

"Sit down Naruto, me and kakashi, as a part of your training, have a mission for you" tsunade said, all the while motioning him to sit down at the vacant chair besides her.

"A mission?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's more of a test, Naruto. You just have to bluff" explained kakashi.

"Bluff? Where's the test in that?" Naruto's question suddenly changed the atmosphere of the room. Tsunade had a mischievous smile on her face. Naruto knew he was in for something very nasty but was still confused.

"You see Naruto, it's not your everyday bluff where you can get away easily, you have to lie to everyone in the village" spoke up Kakashi.

"Not only that, you have to succeed in your task and make them believe that what you are doing is the real deal" explained tsunade.

"But I don't understand, why would a hokage need to lie to his own villagers. What's the point?" asked the blond.

Kakashi cleared his throat, stood up and walked towards the window. He knew he was not just going to accept what he says so he further started explaining what tsunade and he had in mind. "Naruto, there are times, where a hokage needs to lie, he needs to hide something in order to save his villagers, he needs to misguide them because he understands what's better for them"

Kakashi turned around and saw that he had Naruto's complete attention. He continued, "for example, the sandaime had lied about your birth and what had truly happened when your father defeated the kyuubi. He successfully made them believe that the son of the Fourth had died, just so you won't come in harm's way. Your father had a lot of enemies Naruto, the third knew this, if they knew about you and tried to harm you, they would have brought harm on konoha in the future as well by controlling you and you powers of the nine tails"

Naruto now understood what Kakashi was trying to say, he nodded in agreement. He remembered how angry he had been at first when he realized that the third had hidden his heritance from him. But he had understood later that it was all for the betterment of him and of all the konoha. He now understood the importance of the task, which kakashi and tsunade had handed him.

Naruto stood up and looked at them both, "I understand what you mean, is there something specific you have in your minds?"

"No Naruto, but make sure it's something very unbelievable, but still you make them all believe it. Surprise us by succeeding" replied Tsunade.

Naruto nodded in return, he went towards the window, "give me a week, and consider it done" and with that, he was gone.

"That kid, he may be stupid sometimes, but talk about being the hokage or protecting his loved ones, and he will lay down his life for it" stated Kakashi, and tsunade couldn't have agreed more.

It took Naruto three days, to come up with the idea. He had never thought so hard on something his whole life, but he always took his training and kage grooming seriously and this was not exception. He underwent so many ideas, he even thought something as bizarre as faking his death, going rogue or send a marriage proposal to the Mizukage. But all this was not of his taste, being the prankster he his, he wanted to come up with something more bizarre, unpredictable and perplexing.

And he finally had it, at first, the raw idea was to bring in a family member, he was the last of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze after all. But to spice it up a bit, he decided to bring in a character, to whom he was romantically attached. No one in the village would think of him entering a relationship. Genius!

But this all was not as easy as he had thought. He had to do everything, starting from the scratch, he started thinking of a character, she had to be different, beautiful, strong, kind and charming. If he had to bluff, the character had to appear legit.

Naruto was a master at henge, all his childhood, he had been henging into different people and was better at it than anyone else. From a naked beauty as a prank on the third, to an old citizen out for shopping. Naruto was never accepted in the community those days and to fulfill his domestic needs, he had transform into different characters in able to fit in.

He started trying out different forms, girls of different physiques and features. And this was the first time he had to work so hard figuring out a henge. He had to spend the whole night, trying out henges after henges just to get the right one.

The next day, you could see naruto's room in a clear mess, there were magazines everywhere, with models of all kinds. Naruto, standing in front of his mirror was breathing heavily, apparently worn out. It was clear from his state that he didn't have a good night's sleep.

"Ok, gonna do it for the last time to check if I have it right or not. Henge Jutsu!"

In front of the mirror, now stood a tall and a beautiful brunette with long hair. She had round brown orbs, a fair skin texture and the perfect features. Naruto tried to get a better look at his creation by turning around and looking at the whole figure. He was proud with what he had created and then he started testing out different voices to pick up the perfect one.

But this was only the beginning. He had a lot of work to do, Naruto had practically zero knowledge about romance and he knew this wasn't going to be easy for him. He had to make a plot, legit enough that everyone believes he has been in love with someone for two whole years. Every day he would make around a hundred clones with various duties in his compound. Most of them would practice the new henge, not that he needed any practice, but he just wanted to make sure that he had no loopholes.

The rest of the clones were to gather together, sit down and decide what could be the best, agreeable plot for his love life which would be believed by all. The next few days had not been easy for him, he was not progressing at all!

"Alright, boss, I guess we have no choice" stated one of the clones,

"No, you can't mean referring to that! Right?" shouted another.

Soon, every clone in the room started to pick up on what was being discussed and a chaos erupted in the whole compound.

"No! Not that, for god's sake!"

"But we have no choice!"

"There has to be something else! Anything but that!"

Naruto was getting irritated by the chaotic atmosphere so he dispelled all of his clones in frustration. Though he had to agree with his clones, there was nothing else which would help him now, he couldn't risk going out asking for help and if he were to be hokage, he had to be able to make decisions on his own.

"No more thinking then, it has to be that, I clearly have no other choice, but the question is, how am I supposed to retrieve them. Retrieve The Erotic Novels Of Pervy Sage!"

That night, Naruto had a big mission, he had to infiltrate a certain someone's house in order to gain what he needed and it was very risky, because the place which he was going to infiltrate was the compound of the 6th Hokage Of Konoha. I mean, who else Naruto knew about who read all that crap.

Naruto had infiltrated a lot of places in his whole ninja career, even before he became a ninja, he had broken into the kage compound and stolen the secret scroll. At least that scroll was worth the infiltration.

It took a lot of thinking, but Naruto broke in, got what he needed right under the watch of the guards and successfully retreated back with his subjects somehow.

Later that night, kakashi arrived late after his long tiring day from the tower. After a shower, he was going to the bedroom when he stood dead in his walk. Like a zombie, he dreadfully turned around and saw his empty bookshelf, his eyes started increasing in their radius and then, like a small girl, he screamed, "My Limited Icha Icha Paradies Platinum Signed Collection!"

When Naruto arrived at home, he threw all the books on his bed. He continued to look at all of them in a horrified manner. He gather every ounce of his confidence and created over 60 clones for the books.

They all took a few steps back, they were terrified, but they knew they have to do it one way or another, with a gulp, they all nodded to each other and got to their working stations. The whole night, you could hear voices of Naruto's clones screaming, gagging and banging their heads in the walls coming from the compound.

The next morning, Naruto was sitting at his desk with a pen above a piece of paper. He took a deep breath, took hold of that paper and threw it to the far end of the room where there were heaps of pages lying around on the ground.

After three more hours, Naruto reviewed one last time everything he had written, he smiled to himself, finally satisfied with his achievement, and then dropped down to the floor, eyes closed and dreaming of how good he was going to get everyone. It was finally show time!


	4. The Plan

~Here you go, chapter 4. I have so much planned for this story, but time hasn't been a friend to me these past few days. I hope you guys are still there.

(Tom80): Haha, you get a whole box of cookies!

~On with the chapter.

It was literally a stroke of genius, Naruto was much more cunning than he got enough credit for.

"You should have seen Kakashi Sensie and Baa-Chan's faces when they overhead about me getting a girlfriend" Said Naruto.

"J-just how many people know a-and believe this by now?" Hinata just had to ask. Who had they both heard?

"Well, the boys saw me on the way. All the fangirls got to know about it the moment I left my compound and everyone saw me when I was coming to the café. Probably everyone is gossiping about it by now. When I explained everything at the café, Shino's bug was transmitting everything back to Shino. Probably every guy knows it , I killed the bug the moment I started to find you" Stated Naruto.

It was quite amazing. Naruto knew what to do and when to do. The way he improvises on the spot was amusing to Hinata. Although everything about him was amusing to her but this was on a different level.

"But N-naruto Kun, w-why did you tell me a-about all this?" Hinata cursed herself when she couldn't help but stutter.

"Why? Because I like you, that's why"

Hinata's breath got caught in her throat. Her blood suddenly started flowing towards her cheeks. She got redder second after second in the awkward silence and she did what she hadn't done in ages, She Fainted.

That's when he realized what he had said, _crap._ Naruto made a mental note in his head stating he needed to cure her fainting and self-conscious habits.

 _(Next Morning/Present Time)_

Hinata slowly and gently moaned, the sheets beneath her body clenched to her as if she was a jewel. Last night Naruto had told her he liked her, it was something she had wanted to hear from ages, and to suddenly hear it from him was no less than pleasurable.

After all the explanations, and after the little, fainting incident, they both had… wait, what had happened after that? Hinata cleared the sleep put of her eyes. Maybe all that was a dream, just like the rest of them which she is fond of having.

But something was odd, Hinata jolted straight up, she looked around and saw unfamiliar surroundings. A king size bed, huge room, scenery over the walls with decorations on the tables. The room had a shiny texture with wallpaper of different shades. This wasn't her room. _Where am I?_

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. The door opened revealing a 6ft tall blond in a black mesh shirt and orange trousers. And then she realized, she wasn't in her own room, it wasn't all a dream, she was at the Uzumaki Compound!

"N-naruto Kun?" Hinata suddenly started getting self-conscious, she was still in the clothes which she was wearing last night, it must mean someone just put her in the bed. He wasn't with her when she woke up, it must have been the guest room. Hinata sighed out of relief, though she felt a bit disappointed for some reason.

"Ah, boss is out, he kinda left me in charge, he had a test today remember?"

 _A test?_ She didn't remember him mentioning something about a test. Well, how can she know? She had already run out of the café when they were discussing about it. When the clone realized it, he explained her about Hinami's ninja test and how long Naruto had been out.

"The breakfast is ready, he said you might want a change of clothes so he left one of Hinami's attire for you. You can come down once you have refreshed a bit" and with that, the clone was gone.

The room was huge, Naruto had been gifted a compound as a thanks from Daimyos after the war had ended. The compound was a little big for him to live in alone.

It had a big main gate with the two signs of Uzumanki And Namikaze Clans. Enter inside and you'll see two separate pathways, one leading to his own personal training ground and the other inside the main house. The house was two stories itself, a huge kitchen, and several big rooms with attached baths.

Naruto had invited everyone to his house when he got it and that's when she had a bit of exploring.

She entered the bathroom and it was beautiful. Quite awkward isn't it? Calling a bathroom a beautiful place? It had marble flooring, a big wardrobe, sinks and toilet made out of the most expensive stones. It had a shower and a bathtub with all the accessories carefully settled in the cabinets and the shelves.

Hinata blushed at the fact that she was standing in his bathroom, it was like one of her own fantasies were coming true. How good it would have been if she was in the bath of the master bedroom? She shook her head and focused at her task.

After Hinata was ready, she was quite amazed at how cute the dress was, pink and red was matching beautifully, who would have thought? A boy who wore orange all his life, will have such a good taste in women's clothing.

When she came down, and went into the dining room, she was left amazed. Naruto had furnished it more. The sceneries and the decorations were the same, but he had added a big table in between and removed all the smaller ones, it suited the place, it looked grand.

The clone offered her a seat, which she gladly accepted. Even if it was a clone, Hinata still felt uneasy around it, after all, a lot had happened the previous night.

"Oh, you're awake! How lovely" chimed Hinami.

Hinata was taken aback when she entered the room so suddenly. She will still need a little time to settle on the fact that he has a girlfriend, even if she was just an invention. It seemed she was finished with the test already. Wasn't that surprising, she was Naruto after all.

Naruto poofed back into his own form as the clone vanished. The table was set and there was enough breakfast for two ninjas.

"You look very good in that dress. It fits you perfectly" stated Naruto taking the seat in front of Hinata. Hinata blushed at his comment and managed to mumble out a thank you.

"Had a good night's sleep?" asked the blond.

He somehow always had this power over her. His mere presence had an intense amount of effect on the blue head. When Hinata realized he had asked her a question, she shook her thoughts off and cleared her throat. Hinata shook her head up and down a bit in response and further asked.

"What happened last night?" Naruto looked up from his plate and smirked at Hinata. This girl was a mystery to him. To be honest. Naruto had regretted running away from her all these years.

Heck, if he had thought before, he would have included her in his task, fake a marriage with her or something like that.

"You fainted, you need to work on your self-confidence Hinata" replied Naruto. In all honesty, he found her cuter this way. Hinata blushed at his statement. She was embarrassed that he had to see her like that, and then to carry her all the way, to HIS home and then put her in a BED INSIDE HIS compound when they were all ALONE for the NIGHT.

 _STOP!_ Hinata shook her head violently in effort to remove all the stupid ideas suddenly popping up in her mind.

"I w-want to ask you something, Naruto kun"

Naruto knew what was coming. He knew it'll be the same thing which happened last night. Hinata took a deep breath and continued.

"W-why did you tell me all this?" Hinata mentally cursed herself, she was already stuttering.

"Well just promise you won't faint" Hinata tilted her head a little to his statement, forming the complete definition of cute. Naruto giggled at her a bit making her more perplexed. Hinata picked up the juice resting on the table in order to stay calm and be prepared for whatever was coming. The odds.

"I like you that's why" _*crash*_ and he said it again.

Hinata choked on her glass and started coughing. Naruto broke out laughing at her reaction. Hinata was having an inner battle with herself, trying her best to regain her composure, stay focused and most importantly, not faint. But his little tricks were not making it easy for her.

"Calm down, Hinata. Drink more juice, might help you" _well it will if you would stop doing that!_

Though she didn't say that out loud, it was hard enough to start a conversation, let alone a quarrel.

"N-naruto kun, please be serious for a while" asked the Hyuga. Naruto smiled back.

"Ok! Fine, sorry. I'll be serious now. But it was the truth, I like you Hinata"

It took the Hyuga total 10 seconds to decode the lines which had just left Naruto's mouth. Everything suddenly became quite vivid, the surroundings, Naruto, his words, Hinata's heart beat and her blush. She had waited a whole childhood, to hear those words from him. Even if it wasn't love yet, but she knew he liked her. If she got his attention to this level, it won't be long when he, falls for her.

It took every ounce of Hinata's power to not faint. She tried to say something, anything, but the words wouldn't seem to escape her mouth. Hinata couldn't look at him anymore, she was gazing with her eyes deep into her lap, she had no idea how to respond right now. It was enough work to stay conscious.

"And also I need your help" Naruto broke the ice. Hinata looked up shakily towards Naruto, though she didn't meet his eyes, she couldn't, it was too risky to ruin this moment being lost into blue, deep, shiny orbs.

Hinata realized he was waiting for her, she was a little calmer now, if you would call it that. She managed and forced out a single word.

"H-how?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask! Well, I want you to go on a date with me" The Gods must hate Hinata right now, the intense mixture of feelings was too strong for Hinata.

"H-how would th-that help? What about Hinami?" asked Hinata.

"That's the thing! It's too hectic to pretend to be two different people at a single time! Well here's what we do. I, um, I take you out on dates as your boyfriend, you go out with me as my girlfriend" explained Naruto. Confusing?

"I-I don't understand, w-what do you mean? What about y-your task?" This was getting more confusing. He should realize she is at her edge and get to the point!

"I, I like you Hinata, and I want to go out with you, but there's a task I need to perform too. So what if you henge as Hinami instead of my clone? We can have time to ourselves, and at the same time, it won't affect my deception." replied Naruto clearing further.

It was obvious he had given this a thought, it was genius! Naruto and Hinata will be able to start their relationship, while it would also be help to further succeed his task. But all this was second to Hinata's surprises. What really had her going crazy, was the fact that not only he had confessed to her, but also asked her out. Uzumaki Naruto had asked Hyuga Hinata out on a date!

Actually, there was more to this. If you think clearly, it wasn't surprising for Kakashi and Tsunade when Naruto had suddenly invented a girlfriend since they were aware that something was coming. They would be surprised however, when in the end, they realize that it was Hinata all the time.

Naruto got up from his seat, walked towards Hinata and sat down in the chair right next to hers. This sudden change in their distance was not getting Hinata anywhere. Naruto looked at her first, then to his right, then he scratched his nose. It was obvious, he was nervous. He cleared his throat and Hinata looked up to him and met his gaze this time.

And that's when came the final punch.

"Hinata, will you go out with me?" and with that, Hinata once again hit the floor, leaving a baffled Naruto, staring the empty chair which was occupied by the Hyuga moments ago.

~Done! I will try to increase the length of my chapter and continue to explain what more I have in mine. Do Review, that's my energy! If there story dies, there's no point in updating it right? Till Next Time, Cheers!


	5. Sorting Out

~Here you go guys! Chapter 5

Yes. Hinata responded Naruto as able as she could and she had agreed to their date. Hinata and Naruto both understood that even though they were dating each other, Hinata was actually in someone else's form. She had to wear a mask of sorts in order to look like someone else. Henge into a different person, a different voice and a different personality.

But there were several other problems too, for example, where would Hinata get ready for their dates? It was too risky to go in as Hinata and come out as Hinami in the Hyuga Compound. That could get Hinami with a kidnapping and infiltrating charge. If Hinata gets ready and leave, and later henges into Hinami, it would raise several other risks. What if someone sees her outside henging into Hinami? They could question her henge and it would compromise the task.

Even if she isn't caught, there will be Hiashi who is going to be curious as to whom his first born is going out with. But the most difficult, annoying and dreadful problem, which both Naruto and Hinata saw, was Hinata's behavior around Naruto. Hinata was henging into his girlfriend but she was still the same person.

Blushing, stuttering and fainting around his presence. And as far as the common sense goes, your girlfriend of two years doesn't get self-conscious in front of you, rather she is close to you than anybody else. Naruto had to work up her confidence as much as he could.

Hinata knew that there were people who knew about her feelings towards Naruto, and they will try to console her the very next time they saw her. Well, she could avoid the girls and half of the village, but what was she going to do about Hanabi? They lived together in the same house and under the same roof. She couldn't risk expressing herself in the compound unless she was in her own room.

Both Naruto and Hinata were sitting in the living room, looking at Naruto's carpet after they figured out the new hurdles. Hinata was at a loss of words after she woke up from her fainting session. She was ashamed that she fainted yet again, and also very nervous after Naruto had asked her out, though still she had managed to mumble a yes.

After they started to discuss what to do and how to do it, it raised one question/problem after another, they both had seemingly wandered into the living room and sat there, just thinking what to do in the current enigmatic situation.

"I actually didn't think of the consequences Hinata, I was already too nervous as to how you would reply, so I never thought we may have to face so many difficulties" said Naruto.

Though it was Hinata's turn to surprise him. "I-I have a p-plan Naruto kun" Hinata muttered as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto perked up at this and looked at Hinata, hinting she had his full attention. Hinata composed her thoughts and got her words together in order to explain what she had in mind.

"W-well, I just got off a mission, and I-I can ask Hokage-Sama for a leave of a month or so. I-If everyone thinks I am not in konoha, I will be able to dodge them since they all believe I am crying over your girlfriend now. Further, when everyone will b-be think that I am not in the v-village I, I can" Hinata started looking towards her sides, showing how obviously nervous she was.

Naruto smirked, it was actually a brilliant idea! He picked up as to what she meant and was referring to. "and you move into my house, while everyone thinks you're on vacation, you henge into Hinami, we go on dates. It's win-win situation. You amaze me Hinata!"

Hinata placed her face in her palms. She was already nervous when all he was doing was complimenting her, how would she manage living in the same house and being with him practically every single day? And that's when it hit her.

How was she going to overcome her weakness around him? She practically hyperventilates in his presence.

Naruto was not oblivious to this, the thought had come to him before her. Naruto went and sat right next to Hinata on her couch. He was studying her carefully. Hinata wasn't feeling easy, she didn't even dare to look him in the eye. After a few moments of silence and observations, Naruto got up suddenly, startling the girl.

"We need to work on you confidence Hinata" and he finally said it.

Hinata didn't do much in her reply, she just nodded up and down. She couldn't disagree with that, if she needed to get closer to him, she had to get over her shyness. And that, was going to be a lot of work.

For now, they both had decided that Hinata would go, pack up and visit the hokage, whereas Naruto will set up a room for Hinata with the few clothes, perfumes and make-up sets he had bought for Hinami.

(The Hyuga Compound)

Hinata had managed to make it to the compound without being noticed by anyone outside. She went ahead and knocked on Hiashi's door. After a few moments, hiashi called out, "Come in"

Hinata walked in, closing the door behind her, walked up to Hiashi and bowed in front of him.

"Good Morning, Father" greeted Hinata, traditionally.

"Yes, what is that which you want to talk about" Hiashi was a stern but a loving father. He was the head of the Clan and nothing about the village went past him. It meant he came to know that Naruto had a girlfriend, he was also aware about Hinata's feelings for him but didn't see any regret on Hinata's face right now. He knew something was up but thought wiser not to pry.

"Father, I want to go on a vacation, away from the village for a while. I need your approval, kindly allow me to" asked Hinata. She knew her father was a wise man, and wanted to get over with this as soon as possible before he starts interrogating him.

"You have my approval. You may take an escort or a maid if you desire" replied Hiashi.

And Hinata felt the floor beneath her sinking. Her father had put her in a position where if she showed a hint of nervousness, she'll be caught. Hinata couldn't take anyone, she had to think up on something and fast.

"I am grown up father, nothing of the sort shall be necessary. I want to have some time alone" said the former heiress.

Hiashi nodded and closed his eyes, continuing his meditation routine. Hinata excused herself, got up and left. Hiashi was proud of her daughter, she had grown up to be a fine shinobi. Hinata's efforts during the war had proved her worth in her clan and was now looked up by many. Though he would never say anything like that to her.

Hinata hurried to her room and closed her door behind her. She took a sigh of relief, happy she made it out safe and without any suspicion. Hiashi now thought that Hinata was going on a vacation to get her thoughts cleared about 'Uzumaki San' or so, how he would have put it. And this was good news, Hiashi wasn't doubting anything and this meant that she won't be followed.

Now, Hianta had to pack up a little, so it would seem that she is actually going on a vacation. After she packed up everything, Hinata went for the final obstacle, the Hokage.

(At The Kage Tower)

 _Knock. Knock._

"Come in" called out Kakashi. He was as usual, busy with his paper work. But when his PA had told him that Hyuga Hinata wanted to meet him, he called her up immediately. Kakashi, like everyone else, knew that Hinata had feelings for Naruto, he understood that even if Naruto was faking about Hinami, Hinata still could be hurt. And wanted to provide her with any help he could.

"Good Afternoon Hokage-Sama" greeted Hinata bowing in front of the masked man. Kakashi motioned her to take a seat and gave her all of his attention.

"How may I help you Hinata?" asked Kakashi with his one-eyed smile.

"Kakashi-Sama, I want a leave off ninja duties and go on a vacation for a month or so" stated the Hyuga.

' _So that's what she wants to do. Take off away from the village for a while and try to move on' thought kakashi._

Dealing with him wasn't too hard, and Hinata was soon out of the building with his approval. She went straight to the compound, to get some sleep. She will execute their plan by the evening as decided.

(Meanwhile/The Uzumaki Compound)

Naruto was sitting idly in his chair, thinking deeply. He was supposed to make a very difficult decision, WHICH ROOM SHOULD HE GIVE TO HINATA! It was obvious that she was going to need a room for the time she was going to spend in the compound, away from her home. But the question was, should she be given a separate room? Or move in with Naruto in the Main Bedroom?

This question had really put Naruto in a difficult spot. Logically, a girlfriend would always share the same room, same bed and same bath, or according to what the novels stated. But Hinata and Naruto hadn't even gone out on their dates yet. This was proving to be a difficult choice, and Hinata thought that she was the one doing all the hard work.

After a lot of wandering in the room, Naruto had decided to move her in his own bedroom. He needed to boast up her confidence, and this could be a start. Hinata was in for a big shock this night. Though no matter how mature Naruto had gotten, he was still quite oblivious when it came to all this.

He brought another wardrobe in the room, filled it up with all the clothing he had bought. Though he left the rest of the space empty for any other 'women's' thing, which Hinata might bring along.

All set, he cleared all the mess from his room. Picked up the scrolls, the clothes lying around, and especially all the novels, he hid them all with his underwear. Next, he properly made the bed.

But not only that, he did something else, set up a futon on the floor for himself. He wanted the girl to come out of her shell, he didn't want to kill her. But he his the futon under the bed, no good start without a little tease.

After everything was done, Naruto went up to take a nap, and wait for the evening, to let the action begin.

Time passed, the shiny sun was now sinking in the sky, leaving darkness behind. Hinata woke up and got ready. She was about to leave, though luck wasn't on her side this time.

"Ne-Chan!" called out Hanabi from the other side of the hallway. Hinata dreaded every step she took towards her, closing the gap between them. Hinata didn't like lying to Hanabi.

"I heard from father that you're leaving, is it because of Naruto?" asked a sad Hanabi. She was angry at Naruto, not because he had brought his girlfriend to the village, but because he never realized her sister's feelings for him, but realized his own, for a women with whom he had only met at that time.

"I am fine Hanabi, you don't have to be worried about me, I will be back soon" replied Hinata embracing Hanabi in a warm hug. She was trying to avoid lying at all costs, and for that, she would have to cut their conversation short.

"I need to leave for a while Hanabi, trust me, everything is fine and I will be all okay" Hanabi couldn't argue more. She knew Hinata was more tougher and wiser now. And if father had allowed her to go, it must mean it was all fine, right?

They both said their good wishes to each other, and Hinata left the compound as soon as she could.

Hinata again sighed in relief, it was a close call. She wanted to avoid anyone on the way because she was practically running away from home in a sense, leaving by telling lies and all. But she needed someone, she had to let out the news that she was going on a vacation in between their friends or they all will make assumptions.

And that's when she saw Sakura walking by in the market. Hinata picked up her pace a little and bumped straight into the pinkette.

"Hey! watch where your goi, Hinata?" Sakura stopped after she saw that it was Hinata. She picked her up and straight off started bombarding her with questions.

"Hinata! Where did you go yesterday, we haven't seen you since, are you okay? Did you meet Naruto?" Though when she saw the bag, Sakura suddenly perked up and forgot all what she was asking.

"Where are you going?" This question was all what Hinata needed, to escape. Now she won't have to answer the series of questions Sakura threw at her before and even get what she need.

"I want to be alone, away from the village for a while" replied Hinata dusting off the dirt from her clothes. Sakura was quiet for a moment or two, but soon she caught Hinata in a hug.

"Hinata, I am so sorry, but that idiot came in with a girlfriend out of nowhere, I swear I didn't know that he" Hinata cut her off in the middle by putting her hands on her shoulders.

"I know it's not your fault, not of any of you guys, I don't blame anyone. I just want to sort myself out, away from here" Sakura looked saddened a bit. If one thing Hinata had learnt in all her ninja career, it was good improvisation. She knew she had to make sure that Sakura spreads her going away from the village within the group and also to make sure that Sakura doesn't doubt anything.

She hugged her, and gave her a forced smile. She said her good wishes and went off towards the gates. Sakura watched from behind until Hinata disappeared in the crowd.

Hinata reached the security, she checked out of the village and into the forest. After walking further a little, she checked if she was out of everyone's sight.

Satisfied, Hinata put aside her luggage, and transformed into Hinami. And now, it was time for the last part of the plan. She started walking back to the village, passed the gates and went straight towards the compound. The plan, was a success!

Hinami (Hinata) knocked on the door of the Uzumaki compound. Moments later Naruto opened the gates, and when he saw her standing there, he gave her one of the warmest smiles.

"You're back!" and with that, he scooped her up in a warm hug. Everything disappeared around Hinata, her heart started to beat at an inhuman pace, all she knew was, that Naruto was hugging her. Hinata was trying her best not to faint and ruin everything, and when Naruto left her, she managed to wobble inside the compound.

After the door was closed, Naruto turned around to see a beat red Hinami, staring off into space. Poor girl, Naruto forget that he still needs to work on her confidence.

"Great job Hinata, did anything happen in between?" Hinata shook her head left to right. Naruto wanted to start a conversation and took her to the dining room. He knew of no other good way to bring her out of her shock.

The table was set with dinner, both Naruto and Hinata sat down, to eat their meal and discuss about what was going to happen next. Naruto told Hinata about every detail he had thought about Hinami, from her background to her likes and dislikes, her Ninja status before and Ninja status now, from her friends till her fake parents biographies.

"and here is your Hitai-Ate and jounin uniform. They allotted me elite jounin after the test today" said Naruto handing Hinata the materials he picked up from the tower in the morning.

Late night when they were finished with all the discussions, Naruto decided to show Hinata their room. He opened the door, put her baggage down and let her walk in.

Hinata was smiling nonetheless. This room was warmer than the one she had woken up in the morning. It had a lot of decorations, sceneries, show pieces, carpet flooring, and a bed in the very center of the room. But what Naruto said next, stopped her dead in her tracks altogether.

"This here Hinata, is OUR room"

~Do Review! This one was bigger than the ones I've posted before. Typing is getting harder day after day but I am still trying my best, Cheers!


	6. Going Out

~Thank You All For The Lovely Reviews! I will try to update as soon as I can, time is not a friend really. Here's A Quick Update! Chapter 6 :)

Hinata didn't sleep till late at night. Living inside the same house is different, but living inside the same room is a whole different story. But when Naruto had said OUR room, it wasn't necessary it meant OUR bed.

Hinata was terrified really, she was fighting very hard to not faint again. Though when Naruto laughed her reaction off and pulled out his futon, she secretly sighed out of utter relief. Even though she was a bit disappointed.

She tried all night to convince him that he uses the bed while she sleeps on the futon, but we all know one thing for sure, Naruto 'NEVER' gives up.

The sunlight secretly entered through the curtains of the room next day. Slowly erasing the darkness of the night and replacing it with its brightness. The warm atmosphere was evident, but was soon overtaken by the cool breeze which was entering through the open window.

Hinata shivered in her sleep, bringing the sheets closer to her body and curling up, trying to fight the sudden change of atmosphere. Gently opening her eyelids, she turned around and looked below, towards the man of her dreams.

Naruto was sleeping as if someone had ransacked his sanity, the legs and hands were widely spread out around his futon. Mouth open and his breathing making sounds of large amplitudes.

Hinata was looking intently at his body, his chest, which rose up and down in a sequence as he snored in his sleep. Naruto was emanating heat out of his body. Hinata was amazed, he was like a furnace which was burning up, successfully fighting the invading breeze of the autumn.

She sat up, blush evident on her cheeks, yawning, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. A lot had happened these past two days. Things which were going to bring a huge change in the future, they were the turning points of the year.

Hinata got up and went up to her wardrobe, looking for the usual, all she had in new were Hinami's attire, and she was currently fighting on the decision whether to spend the whole day as Hinami or to go with the flow.

She had a lot of practicing to do since she was going to spend a lot of time as her. After a few moments of an inner debate, she picked up one of Hinami's outfits and went into the bathroom for her morning shower.

It was a blue top with white trousers, it had silver and black linings on the top and went down till the knees. Hinata was quite amazed with Naruto's choice, either he had some help, or he was a peeping tom. She just hoped that it wasn't the latter one.

She opened the water and waited until it was the right temperature, not too warm, not too cold. Till then, she placed her own shampoo and conditioner bottles alongside the soap bars.

After a while she, put her hand under the shower and checked the water, it felt the accurate thing and so, she stepped in for her morning ritual.

Hinata had just finished washing her hair when suddenly she heard the door opening. To say she was shocked, was an understatement.

It appeared that our knuckle-head forgot that he wasn't alone in the house anymore. And it was only a matter of time that he realizes his mistake. When Naruto saw the shower running, he lost it.

He clasped his both hands onto his eyes even though the steam was blocking the view, with shrieks of 'sorry' and 'I didn't see anything' he first banged himself in a hurry against the wall which was just right to the door, and then successfully managed his way out and slammed the door behind him shut.

Hinata just stood there, soap in her hand, eyes at the door while the water gently running down her body. Her mind was still processing whatever had happened, and when it did, a gasp escaped her mouth, followed by a huge scream.

Naruto was freaking out! He didn't know what to do, Hinata and him living in the same house was going to take some time getting used to.

It took around an hour for Hinata to calm down, while Naruto got tense every second. He had ordered breakfast from one of the famous restaurants, made the table and finished his own shower as quickly as possible in the guestroom.

Hinata got out and looked herself in the mirror. She knew that he hadn't meant to do it, and it was clear that he felt guilty when he left the restroom. She made her hair, checked her clothes but didn't transform, not yet.

When Naruto heard footsteps on the stairs, he prepared himself. Hinata looked into the room with one eye, and when she saw him, she quickly hid back. _Great! Now you look like a fool!_ Hinata mentally cursed herself for her antics.

"I-I am really really sorry Hinata! I swear I forgot that you were in there and that I should be careful and that I was reckless and I should hav-"Naruto was interrupted by her figure, she came in from behind the walls and entered the room.

Naruto closed his eyes shut for whatever impact he was going to take, he should be man enough to accept his punishment after doing a mistake. Seconds passed, but neither a slap, nor a punch ever landed on him.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of her, poking her fingers together. Naruto was confused to say the least.

"I-it's okay n-naruto kun" muttered the Hyuga.

Naruto was surprised, if it had been Sakura, she would have pounded him into the wall until he passed out. Naruto kept staring at her, she hadn't done anything and he was shocked. True they both hadn't been to a good start but she was having a huge impact on him already.

It might be a matter of time that he's feelings towards her start to grow stronger. Hinata was quiet for a few moments, but when he kept on staring, she started getting nervous.

"Na-naruto Kun?" her voice broke him out of his trance. Naruto realized he was staring and felt like an idiot. He apologized by bowing in front of her one last time and then pulled her a chair.

Hinata gladly accepted the offer and took a seat. The table was set with a variety of dishes, there were eggs, bread, beans with milk and juice. But what caught Hinata's attention was her favorite, Cinnamon Buns.

Naruto had been very generous this morning, Hinata was very pleased. With their prayers, they started their breakfast.

"It's like we are already on a date haha" stated Naruto.

Hinata blushed at his comment, it hadn't been a long time but she was starting to get accustomed to his presence.

"W-what's the plan today?" asked Hinata.

Naruto smiled, if years ago someone were to come up at Hinata and tell her that Naruto has planned out something, she would have laughed on their face. But now, he was a strategic and a confident ninja on whom Hinata would entrust plans.

"We will go out tonight" replied Naruto.

Hinata stood up, went through a couple of hand signs and transformed into Hinami. "W-what timings, um, d-dear" stated Hinami.

(P.S: I will now refer Hinata as Hinami when she is wearing the henge and as Hinata when she is her usual self)

"I have reserved us seats in a restaurant, I-I didn't know where you would like to go so I just picked up one. You decide where you want to go next time. But we need to get some things from the market today and I will need your help" stated the blond.

"Okay, let me get settled with my luggage and we will leave" replied the brunette.

Hinami stood there for a moment, Naruto picked up on what she was struggling with and smiled. He was proud to be honest, she was growing and adapting to things fast.

"You are going great, that's just how I have planned her like. Don't be nervous" said Naruto.

Hinami smiled and nodded. And so she went upstairs to unpack the rest of her things.

Hinata was just finishing placing everything when Naruto entered the room.

"I'm glad you didn't leave the room or move out" said Naruto.

Hinami blushed in embarrassment, she shouldn't have screamed in the morning, he didn't do anything on purpose.

"Shall we go?" asked Hinami.

Naruto smiled in return and they both went down. They were standing in front of the door, Naruto and Hinami both looked at each other and nodded. They took a deep breath, Hinami carefully took hold of Naruto's arm trying to stay calm and they opened the door.

Hinami was mentally preparing herself while Naruto was praying until they reached the main gate.

As soon as they both were out of the gate, Hinami noticed all the girls were giving her the nasty glare. The rest of the people who were passing by were waving at them both and Naruto was smiling right back with one hand behind his head and one which was occupied by his girlfriend.

Hinami was already struggling trying not to faint or to lose her calm. She had to force out smiles to everyone too. This was going to be a long day.

After a little bit of walking and greeting, Hinami suddenly wondered what they had to buy and so she asked Naruto about it.

"We will buy some clothes for you, some ninja equipment and meet anyone who passes by in the process" replied Naruto.

So he was taking her out for her own things. They went to the store, shops and reached home by evening with clothes, goods and new equipment.

Hinami had been adamant to not buy so much, but Naruto was not to be moved.

"We have to go out for dinner in about an hour. I-I'll leave the room to you", Naruto took some clothes out of his wardrobe and with that, he was out of the room.

Hinata was back to her own self now. She knew Naruto was ashamed but he wasn't supposed to leave his room like this all the time for that.

 _(45 Minutes Later)_

Hinata was ready for her first 'unofficial' date with her Naruto Kun. The only thing she regretted was that she had to wear a henge.

There was a knock on the door and Naruto came in. He was wearing Blue Jeans with a black shirt on. He had combed his golden locks to the back. Hinata was getting short out of breath, he was looking very handsome.

Naruto was somewhat surprised too, Hinata looked stunning. Her outfit was total black with a diamond set and a white handbag. The outfit was just right for her curves and they suited her.

"Y-you look amazing, ready?" asked Naruto.

Hinata blushed at the compliment, if only she could tell him how he looked, she nodded and transformed into Hinami.

After they made sure everything was correct, they left. When they arrived at the place, Hinami felt quite pleased. They were going to the _'food wheel'_ and it was one of Konoha's most expensive and fancy resturants.

When they entered inside, the waiter came rushing towards them after he saw who it was. He led them both to their booth and left them with menus.

Hinami and Naruto were both browsing, while the waiter came back few moments later to take their order.

"What should I get this lovely couple?" asked the waiter.

Naruto was struggling for the answer when Hinami picked up on what was wrong. Naruto had never been to such places before and of course he won't know what to order. So she made it easy for him.

"Two salads without cream, your special deal 6 with the sauce and, two bowls of Miso Ramen" said Hinami.

Naruto perked up and a smile graced his lips when heard her mention something about 'Ramen-Chan'.

"Wow, you sure know the menu huh" stated Naruto.

"My clan, we often come to such fancy places with heads from other villages" whispered Hinami.

Naruto understood that the Hyuga were a prestigious clan and it wouldn't be new for her to be here. So much for the surprising element.

Soon their order arrived and they were eating. Moments later, a group of ninja came in and took seats behind their booth. They were the Konoha 11.

Apparently they all had decided a get together for two main reasons. One, Naruto's girlfriend and Two, Hinata's leaving the village. When Naruto and Hinami (Hinata) heard them all talking and settling down behind them, they got curious.

Apparently they both weren't invited for obvious reasons. And they knew that this would be a long night.

"I am telling you guys, something is fishy about Naruto and his new girlfriend" stated Sakura.

"Oh shut up forehead, she looked like the real deal and I looked through her myself. And you are only jealous because you won't be getting his attention anymore" replied Ino.

"What did you say! I so not want his attention, I have my Sasuke"

"Yeah, who hasn't been to the village since last year when he went out on a mission"

"Calm down you both, we aren't here to discuss Sasuke, remember?" pointed out Tenten.

"Women's got a point, not to mention that Hinata left because of him!" said Kiba.

Apparently Kiba and Shino had been the ones to take it hard since Hinata was their teammate and a sister of sorts.

"It's not his fault, she never approached him in the first place" said Temari.

Everyone was aware how shy Hinata was. It was bound to happen one day or another.

"Why am I here? This is too troublesome" lazed out the Nara.

"Because you're the genius one here, idiot" said Ino.

"Whatever, we should order first, I am starving!" stated Chouji.

Both Hinami and Naruto were giggling as they were listening to their conversation. It wasn't polite to hear on someone but curiosity got the better of them.

"We have to make sure they both breakup" muttered Shino.

Voices of what?! and Yeah! Rose up in the other cabin. If Hinata had to be together with Naruto. Hinami will have to disappear.

"Come on guys, Hinata wouldn't want that!" said Tenten.

"He has never been so happy, didn't you see how joyful he seemed that day? He doesn't deserve this to be taken away from him" explained Ino.

"Does Hinata deserve something like this?" asked Kiba.

"Well, she wouldn't even want what you are suggesting. She is a brave girl, I know when she comes back, she would have changed, a lot" said Ino.

"I hate to admit, but that idiot wouldn't like if we do something so harsh" muttered Sakura.

Hinami And Naruto were both disappointed, how can they even think of something for Naruto? Neither of them would want something like that to happen.

"We don't do anything, we leave it to Naruto to sort things out. I hate to say, but he always surprises me" Shikamaru knew they could all trust Naruto. Not only for sorting things out with Hinata, but by blending in.

"I still need to talk to Naruto, he has to do something about Hinata, I'd hate it if something happens to her" said Kiba.

The discussion continued and Naruto couldn't take any longer, it was getting ridiculous. He stood up and went to the other side. Hinami tried to stop him but it was too late.

Naruto went up to them and looked at everyone. Everyone was shocked to see him standing over there. Just how much had he heard? If he had, then it was a golden opportunity for them to discuss the matter.

Both Hinami and Naruto were given places to sit. Silence reigned in the booth. No one was speaking anything. Naruto and Hinami both were the subjects of discussion and everyone was looking forward for their own opinions.

"I-I never knew that H-hinata really feels like that" stated Naruto.

"Hinata is one of my precious people, I wouldn't want her being sad because of me. Only if I had known. How long?"

"Ever since you were in the academy you idiot. Everyone saw it except you" stated Sakura.

"Come on man, you need to do something about this. At least talk to her about it" said Kiba.

Hinami was just sitting there, she was calm and it was all going good. But then, Ino turned towards her.

"You said you could cheer her up Hinami. How'd that go?" asked Ino.

Naruto forgot to tell Hinata about that. That day in the café was Naruto's clone, and he didn't tell Hinata about that. Naruto looked at Hinami (Hinata) intently, hoping she makes something up. Hinami smiled in return to Ino, she had to think up of something really quick. Everyone was looking at her for an answer.

"The place where she has gone, was out of my suggestion. I talked to her that night. She has asked me to not tell anyone whatever we both had discussed. I promise you one thing though, when she comes back, she will be a new person" Hinami internally sighed, she made that up somehow.

Both Naruto and Hinami (Hinata) were confident that they will be able to dodge everything and clear things up. But there was only one person they both were afraid of, Shikamaru. Though luckily enough, the lazy head was asleep in the corner, they both wanted to escape before he lays even an eye on them both.

"We won't ever want you hurting yourself Naruto. It's just that, we are worried about Hinata and where ever she has gone to. We want you to talk to her about this, even if it is only once in a lifetime" stated Tenten.

Hinami placed one hand on Naruto's back and one on his shoulder. She gave him the closed eye smile and hinted that things were going perfectly.

"I assure you that when she comes back, the most surprised out of everyone will be you guys. And I will make sure that Naruto Kun talks to her. I humbly apologize to every one of you for the inconveniences I have caused. It wasn't my intention" Hinami bowed in front of everyone. It was a trick, to make them feel guilty and earn their trust.

Every one of them felt horrible as to what had happened just now, they now though that Hinami was a good girl and a perfect match for Naruto. Even though they were worried about Hinata, they would still leave her in the hands of them both.

"You don't have to apologize, w-we apologize if we caused you any hurt. Naruto's girlfriend is equally accepted within us. If he loves you, then there isn't anything we can do about it. We want him getting the love he deserves. We just hope that Hinata one day gets what she deserves herself" muttered Temari.

Everyone agreed to what she had just said. Whatever they were doing, it was all just because they were worried.

 _(At The Uzumaki Compound)_

Naruto was in his room when Hinami entered the room. Changing back to herself, she went up to him.

"That wasn't expected, what a coincidence finding them all there" stated the blond.

"Naruto kun, what else is left which you haven't told me yet. We were almost busted when they asked me what I had told m-myself before I left" muttered Hinata.

"S-sorry about that. But you were great! They all believed you in the end. Great improvising"

Hinata blushed at his compliment. Hinata was advancing, she hadn't fainted all day, she was stuttering less and all in a period of events in a day.

"So much for the date, huh? I am sorry Hinata" muttered the blond.

"No Naruto kun, I had a great time" replied Hinata.

Hinata struggled with her confidence for a while, she knew it will take time to be easy around him. But she had to change, she won't allow someone to actually come in his life and steal him while she keeps shying out.

Yes, he said he liked her back, but that wasn't enough for her, she wanted more, she wanted him to love her, and she wanted to be one of his precious people.

But things were just getting started, like as mentioned above, these events were going to twist the future, these events, were the turning points of the year.

~Do review guys, I am making the chapters longer now. I really appreciate all the reviews you guys posted, they all mean a lot to me. Till next time, Cheers!


	7. Festivities

~Merry Christmas! A horrible work on editing this chapter, please don't hate me!

Chapter 7 :)

Autumn came and went, bringing winter along with the cold tingling sensations. It was that time of the year. Decorations all over the streets, the shops glistening with the charms of joy, evident harmony amongst the citizens of Konoha.

It was December and people were already excited for Christmas. For Naruto, Christmas was only another occasion which people enjoyed with their loved ones. Naruto had his precious people, but they all were usually busy celebrating the season with their families.

This time though, it was different. It had been almost a month since she moved in with her. Almost a month of being in another one's presence. Hinata Hyuga had unknowingly grown onto the blond.

Naruto wandered the streets of Konoha. Things had grown better. Hinata was better around his presence. Neither had she fainted in weeks nor had she stuttered in days. Hinata was more confident around him. Though Naruto was starting to doubt his own self.

Things as Hinami had been going smoothly. No one blamed her for anything, she was more accepted in the girls, especially since they all had been frequently planning their outings.

This December was special for Naruto not only because of Christmas, but for one other occasion. He had talked Hinata into opening herself up to him. Wasn't exactly fair for her to know everything about him, while to him she was nothing more than a closed book, hiding its contents underneath its covers.

Naruto knew that his task will soon come to an end. He understood the possibility of Hinata moving out. Yes, they were in a relationship but the sudden distance between the two will be not anywhere near okay between the two entities.

Naruto wanted this Christmas with Hinata to be special. He wasn't good at this of course, he never had spent it with anyone. Naruto was searching the shops at a steady pace, he wanted to buy her a gift. The only problem was, he wasn't aware what she might like.

Naruto had ideas popping up one by one. Maybe he could talk to Teuchi and get Hinata a year's worth of Ramen supply, no one would say no to that. He could give her all the signed versions of Icha Icha paradise, people seemed to like that too. But Naruto wanted to do something different for her, which was fairly a good thing.

Naruto's oblivion was adorable at times to Hinata. He may have saved the world, may have become tactical and matured up a bit. But there was still that little hyper-active, knuckle head of a ninja hidden inside of him.

Hinata Hyuga had been making the right adjustments on the scarf which she had knitted for the blond in the first place and it was almost done. Hinata smiled sub-consciously when a mental image of Naruto wearing her scarf appeared inside her head. Her efforts for the scarf had been shattered when Naruto had suddenly created Hinami at the start. But after everything, she hadn't had a chance to give it to him and Christmas was as good an occasion as ever. Tonight was Christmas Eve and it was going to be the very first time when she spends it with Naruto, away from her family.

The previous month had been amazing for Hinata, she was able to manage herself around him more. Maybe, when all this was over, she'll go out with him as her own self. There was a part of Hinata which wished things would remain the same, while the other part wanted this all to end quickly so they can advance further.

Hinata knew they both will be going out tonight. It was Christmas Eve after all. Hinata was done doing the final adjustments to the scarf. It was red in color, knitted with a thick, silk cloth. That was when Naruto entered the house. Hinata quickly hid the scarf underneath her clothes in the wardrobe.

She found Naruto downstairs, fixing a golden star on top of the decorated Christmas tree.

"You found the one?" said Hinata as she came down the stairs admiring the now complete tree. Naruto went out an hour ago in search of the final piece of decoration. Or so what she knew.

"Yeah, was the only one left in the shop too. Got lucky and took it first thing" replied the blond.

"You are ready for the party tonight, right?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto for his question. They both knew that they were. Naruto was nervous about something, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he just couldn't. Hinata knew him like the back of her hand and she knew something was odd. She nodded to him nevertheless.

After staring for a while, he shook his head as a slight blush made its way to his cheeks. Naruto needed to avoid Hinata for the time being and so he passed her a smile and went up to the room. He was nervous. Any boy would be, considering the present he had prepared for Hinata. Naruto kept on consoling himself with the mere reason.

Naruto was acting strange and it was worrying Hinata. He had been avoiding her lately and that wasn't a good thing. Something was pestering him and Hinata didn't know what. Maybe she'll push him tonight and ask him at the party.

Both Naruto had Hinata had bought presents for the Konoha 11. Well technically Naruto and Hinami had. Hinata took the right moment and hid the scarf in the presents. She'd give it to him tonight during the distribution.

The party was arranged by several clan heads. It meant that Hanabi was going to be there too. It was sad that this year they both won't be able to exchange gifts as sisters.

Hinata was going to wear jeans along with a white top. It had a red leather jacket and black shoes to go with. Clothing like these often suited Hinami's form. Naruto was going to wear a white t-shirt with a blue hood along with black jeans and shoes.

Naruto and Hinami were ready to leave. The clones had already delivered the gifts to the said place. The party was outside the Kage tower in the big empty ground usually used for gatherings or when the kage wants to talk to the villagers.

Naruto and Hinami closed the door behind them. It was chilly outside tonight. The cool breeze making its way through the empty streets of Konoha. Of course the streets were empty, everyone was either at their home, or at the grand party. Hinami closed up the remaining distance between the two and intertwined their arms, trying to get as much heat as possible from the blond. Naruto blushed at the sudden change and continued their way to the party.

Hinami noticed how nervous Naruto seemed to be. Either she had done something wrong or he was hiding something.

"What's wrong Naruto Kun?" Naruto's whole body jolted at her voice, looking at her, he gave her the old-fashioned foxy smile stating that everything was fine. Hinami narrowed her gaze at him, not believing him one bit. It was Christmas Eve! Hinami was not to be moved and she kept on staring at him.

"You'll know by the end of the night" stated the blond. Hinami didn't want to push him too far, if he said he'll tell her then it meant that he would.

Upon reaching to their destination, the Hinami looked in awe at the decorations. The tables were filled with drinks and stuff to eat. Nearly every friend was there. There was a huge tree right in the center with decorations and lighting to no end. Their presents were placed alongside the other's right under the tree.

When everyone saw the couple, they waved them over. All the guys were having drinks while the girls were discussing something in the corner.

"Hey man, take this" said Kiba handing Naruto a cup. Naruto instantly slurped its contents down. It was obvious to them that he was overthinking it.

"Calm down, we have everything prepared" stated Kiba. Naruto nodded in return.

"I hope you didn't miss me out on the gifts Naruto, because it will be utterly disastrous, and a shame, if anyone of you have, on this blissful eve, because it is no surprise, that you all would since you did on the mission to bring back sas-"

"We didn't, we didn't and are you still holding a grudge over that mission?" Chouji cut of shino's monotone voice. Apparently the bug master was always left out on occasions and events. Naruto barely remembered him while checking out the items and rushed to get something for him.

The blissful night continued and so did the meetings. Hinami saw Hanabi and her father, Hanabi had flashed her a smile and then hopped off with her father. Kakashi and Tsunade were standing on the tower. They both were amazed at how Naruto and his fake character had blended in the group. Maybe he had earned the credit of being successful in his task. They both nodded to each other. It was time to call it off. Maybe at New Year's. Though he had one more test left, how was he going to explain it to everyone?

It was soon time to deliver gifts. Everyone was exchanging theirs and so the Konoha 11 decided it was time for them to do so too. Naruto and Hinami received couple of gifts from everyone. But most of them were packed. Stuff which wasn't packed were the weapon set Tenten received from Naruto and Hinami. Everybody knew that Tenten was the famous weapon's mistress and she would be delighted to receive such expensive tools as a gift.

Lee received tons of new clothing, mostly everyone understood that he needs to drop that jumpsuit and change a little. Lee in return gave Naruto ramen coupons and a jumpsuit to Hinami.

Ino and Sakura were given healing equipment, judging both of them were trained in the art of medical ninjutsu. They in return had given the couple a specially carved out wooden frame.

Next up was Kiba, he received a platinum package of imported dog food for obvious reasons. He winked Naruto in return to which the blond nodded.

Shino, Naruto almost forgot about him. He had bought new shades for him, considering the ones he wore were too old and worn. The bug user appreciated it, he had bought a male's deodorant for Naruto. Typical Shino.

Chouji was obviously gifted with packs of chips and cookies. He had packed a whole box for the couple in return too.

Shikamaru was a hard one, but Naruto and Hinami had bought a pair of socks for him. The one he always wore stank and he was lazy to ever wash them up. Temari received new fans for an addition to her set. The husband and wife had packed up a cooking set for them. Which was obviously Temari's idea.

Naruto had given kakashi a decent novel to read, who in return had given Naruto another novel of Icha Icha paradise.

While the rest of them were exchanging the gifts, Hinami took out the scarf which she had knitted for the blond. Naruto was in awe to say the least. She had the scarf all this time and he hadn't even known. Naruto immediately put the scarf around his neck and thanked Hinami for the special gift.

But now, it was the time. It was the time when he was supposed to give her his gift. Naruto turned around and glanced at Kiba. Kiba nodded to him in return. It was also the time when Kiba gives Naruto his present. He had agreed to help him out with Naruto's gift.

Hinami wouldn't even mind if the blond won't present her with a gift at all. But she was still curious with his choice, what would he give her in return. Hinami waited patiently as she kept on looking at Naruto. He was doing it again, he looked nervous. Naruto walked up to Hinami and gave her a card.

Curious she took it and opened it up. What she saw inside hit her with a mixture of feelings. The blond had actually written poetry for her. Hinami looked at Naruto who asked her to read it.

 _Curious, eccentric and intrigued I am,_

 _To perceive the ability which you leak,_

 _Bewildered, confused and struck I am,_

 _The way you look the way you seem,_

 _Your essence of warmth, devotion and keen,_

 _Established this feeling of joy and glee,_

 _It was a matter of time, a matter of cognizance,_

 _I realized my feelings, my love for thee,_

 _Confused, surprised and utterly mystified,_

 _I had no guide, I had no heed,_

 _Mousy, nervous, fearful I was,_

 _How to react, or how to brief,_

 _I tell you now, it's my creed,_

 _I love you Hinata, I really love thee,_

 _(look up)_

Hinami's (Hinata's) eyes were filled with tears, tears of joy, tears of happiness. Naruto, her Naruto, had confessed that he now didn't just like her, he was in love with her. At the end of the card, he had asked to look above of her. As Hinami looked up, she saw it hanging above them, the mystical stem, the mistletoe was hanging above them both.

Naruto hesitantly placed his hands on her shoulders. While the rest of the people present, started the count down from _10, 9_ the distance between the two started to decrease _8, 7_ a smile graced her lips while he brought down his face _6, 5_ she now knew what he had been nervous about _4, 3_ she could feel his warm breath on her lips, _2, 1_ and with the utmost delicacy, the two lips met each other _Merry Christmas!_

~It was my first time doing a chapter like this, I'm only growing. Healthy criticism is welcomed. Do Review, Cheers!


	8. Celebrations

~Okay, I know I am two days late to upload this chapter. I swear I had it planned! Just didn't have the time to type it out. Again I thank you for all the support you guys show. Here it is, Chapter 8 :)

The streets were filled with chatter, laughter, warm clothes and snow. Coffee shops were more crowded than usual. The holiday season was not over, not yet. People were now waiting for New Year's celebration, 31st December.

But that wasn't the case with our blond, he had been waiting and planning for this day for about some time now. Today was 27thof December, and what makes this day so special? Today was the day when Hyuga Hinata was born.

The futon shifted slightly, as he sat up straight, coming out from his slumber. Uzumaki Naruto woke up a little earlier today, he needed to get things done, be prepared for everything he had on mind.

He looked back and saw the sleeping form of his girlfriend. Almost jealous of the sheets above her, which were closer to her than he ever was. She looked calm and peaceful. It was odd for the carefree blond to think so deeply about someone.

Naruto wanted things to go back to normal, it was hectic and strange to see the Hyuga everywhere you go, it was odd to want to embrace her in a hug, it was not right to always want that feeling, that feeling you get when you kiss the one you love. He wanted to be carefree again, not wanting to do something he can't always do.

He wanted this day to be special for her, special for them. And that can't be achieved unless he stops staring and gets to work, right? Shaking off the thoughts, he gave one more look and then turned towards his duties for the day.

Hyuga Hinata was just coming out of the realms of dreams and entering the state of the real world. Some might say that dreams are better than the real life, it is better that you keep sleeping and dream about how you'd want your life to move.

However, this simply was not the case with our Hyuga, her life was skyrocketing to nowhere but up. She could embrace her dreams in her sleep, and also gladly face the day next morning since everything she had ever dreamt of was in motion.

Hinata brought up her sheets slowly to her face, it was one thing she had grown a habit of and she didn't even know why. She'd bring up her sheets and then slowly bring them back down again. The room was a bit colder than usual this morning, and Hinata knew that it meant only one thing. Naruto woke up early today.

It was on quite few occasions that the blond would work the effort to get up early. Either it was for something very important (which was usually training) or he had a meeting with the Hokage. Naruto had been making more and more visits to the tower lately, Kakashi would often discuss about 'whats' and 'whys' of being Hokage or either about his task.

That was one thing that bothered Hinata, Kakashi had accepted the success of his task and planned to call it off this New Year's. The reason this bothered her so much was that she had no idea as to what might happened after that. Naruto and Hinata both love each other, but that's one thing. She had suddenly gotten so accustomed to this new life that it'll be hard to going back to how the things were before. How extremely odd is that? 18 years of routine, completely dominated by only a single month of utter bliss.

Hinata got out of bed to perform her morning ritual. By the time she reached the dining, the breakfast was already set, she wasn't preparing it this morning?

Hinata noticed that a clone was present over there, Naruto wasn't back yet. He offered her a seat and she gladly accepted it. Breakfast was boiled eggs, bread, bacon strips, salad and a steamy cup of green tea. After the breakfast, Hinata decided to train for a while, till Naruto returned.

Hinata was just finishing warming up when she sensed someone behind her. Activating her Byakugan, she saw a punch coming right behind her. She ducked down, avoiding the approaching blow. Giving a side kick while getting up, she delivered a punch to her opponent's chest too, which was simultaneously blocked along with her kick. She was pushed backwards with immense force which she overcame by pushing chakra to her feet.

Hinata had to give it to him, Naruto had great reflexes, she had improved and she was proud of that.

"Wow, your training worked out Hinata chan, my instructions were good right? You have officially defended yourself against the future Hokage" stated Naruto as he pushed his thumb into his puffed out chest.

Hinata just smiled and shook her head in return, he was always so full of energy and it always amazed her to no end.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Hinata as she came closer to give the blond a hug, "Kakashi-sensie? Or somewhere else?"

"Well, I was out preparing our date for the evening, this one took a lot of work, is all" replied the blond.

The dates with Naruto never got old, Hinata was always looking forward to them no matter what. Hinata gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek and turned around to prepare for the evening.

"Oh and Hinata chan? It'll be only you and me today" said Naruto stopping Hinata in her tracks.

Alone? Weren't they always alone on their dates? They never went on double dates or something like that? Naruto smiled as he saw the confusion on the girl's face. He knew this might happen.

"By that I meant you and me, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. No Hinami or people" as soon as Naruto clearly explained his sentence, it baffled Hinata to no end. Wasn't she supposed to be on vacation? Wasn't he supposed to be dating Hinami? Wasn't it too risky for them to go out as _them_? Won't all this go to waste?

"B-but Naruto Kun, what abo-" Naruto cut off Hinata by placing a finger on her lips. Hinata was literally confused with the blond's antics.

"Just do as I say, and keep trusting me" and with that, the blond vanished into thin air leaving behind a confused Kunoichi. Nevertheless, Naruto had asked her to trust him and she was going to do just that, he had planned all this, he might have something else on his mind too. Besides, dating Naruto as her own self would be the first time and _that_ was exciting.

( _Afternoon)_

Hinata was so nervous that she had prepared everything an hour before evening just so that she could meditate and calm her nerves down. A whole month of going out, a whole month of progress and it was all as if it was nothing. Hinata was perplexed, she was only _not_ transforming into _Hinami,_ so why the big confusion and lack of confidence.

Hinata had to do something, she sat down, facing towards the garden, eyes closed and in deep concentration, all this in an effort to stop shaking and clear her thoughts.

It hadn't been five minutes that she had started to calm down, Hinata was proud at how fast she was recovering, but soon enough she will find out how wrong she was.

The opening of the door created a huge noise as it banged into the wall besides it. Hinata lost all her concentration as she jolted right up with an _eeep!_

"Let's go Hinata Chan! Or we'll be late otherwise!" said Naruto as he rushed inside of the room.

"B-but Naruto kun, there's s-still time left to e-evening!" Hinata was stuttering now, what was going on! There was something wrong with the blond and she just couldn't figure out what!?

"It's already evening at the place we are going! Now come on" replied the blond.

How can it be evening at one place and afternoon at another, unless there was a difference of time zones, and even if there was, then how would they reach at another part of the world so fast!

Naruto sat down on the ground as he took out a scroll and placed it on the ground, open.

Hinata had never seen a scroll as such before, and sat down besides the blond as he started to explain what they were supposed to do.

"This Hinata, is a summoning scroll. Ever seen one before?" asked Naruto.

Hinata shook her head in no as answer. Sure she had heard about them, but this was the first time she was seeing an actual one.

"Okay, let me explain to you how this is going to work. You don't have a contract with a beast, right?" and again, Hinata shook her head sideways.

"Good then, you shall perform reverse summoning then. Now do as I tell you to. Bite your finger to flow out some blood. And then you have to follow a sequence of three hand signs namely Tiger, boar and dragon. And then push your palm to this place here and apply some chakra. Ok?"

Now this was the first time Hinata shook her head in a positive manner. She knew she could trust Naruto and if he was asking her to do something, she'll gladly do it, no questions asked.

Hinata bit her thumb, went through some hand signs and then pushed her palm onto the scroll while applying some of her Chakra. As soon as she did that, she felt a huge amount of power surge through her body. For a moment or so, she wasn't even aware as to what was happening and then she blacked out.

When Hinata woke up, she felt as if she had banged her head into something concrete. She managed to get up and dust off her clothes. She was wearing black tights along with a knee length top in white.

When Hinata looked around, she was literally confused. She hadn't seen this place in her life. The surroundings were dressed with Nature. Trees, flowers and fruits twice the size. There was a huge waterfall behind her with two frog statues to its sides.

Suddenly the ground beneath her began to shake. _Earthquake?_ No, it couldn't have been an earthquake. She could hear the sound of movement. Just what had Naruto gotten her into? Hinata braced herself for whatever impact she might receive, she got into her fighting stance and activated her Byakugan. But as soon the beast stepped out of the trees, she eased up.

"Gamabunta San?" muttered Hinata.

"Oh, so you're here babe. The idiot sent me. Wants me to take you to him"

And with that, Gamabunta lowered his head so the Kuniochi could get on his head. Gamabunta went in front of a huge mountain and stopped. Hinata looked around herself, but she couldn't see _him_ anywhere.

"Fasten up" Hinata didn't even have time to process what the giant had said because he quickly hopped off the ground, going nowhere but up. When the frog landed on the top, Hinata quickly jumped off of him. How can she forget, he was _Naruto's_ summon and as equally unpredictable.

"Thanks Gamabunta!"

Hinata looked around to see _him_. Naruto was standing just behind her. Gamabunta nodded to him and the hopped off the mountain.

"Hinata, right on time. This is what I wanted to show you" Naruto said as he motioned for Hinata to come towards him.

What Hinata saw before her was an amazing sight. Never in her life before had she seen something like this. The fading sun worked as the perfect charm with the surroundings they were standing in. So _that's_ what he had gotten her into. Now Hinata understood everything that was going on. They were at Mount Myoboku, the reason why they could openly date each other without any henges as obstacles in their way.

Naruto embraced Hinata from behind her, closing the distance between his mouth and her ears and whispered in her ear. Hinata was left breathless by his words. _'Happy Birthday Hinata Chan'_

Today was her birthday! She had totally forgotten about that due to everything which had happened during the month. But _he_ remembered it. Naruto remember her _birthday._

This was the reason for his absence the whole day, he had been planning and preparing their most perfect date so far. And whatever he thought after all this, for Hinata, this was the best day of her life so far.

Hinata turned around to finally meet his gaze. Her eyes were teary again. Hinata hadn't cried this much in all her life if you compare the act with this month. It was ironic in many ways. Hinata have Naruto a deep hug in an effort to thank him. No matter how many times she tried, the blond would always manage to surprise her one way or another.

Naruto had managed to get food from the outside world to this realm, wouldn't even dare try to make Hinata eat insects like he had to all those years ago. It was all perfect, the perfect date, for the perfect evening.

They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. Hinata thanked Naruto many times in between to which Naruto reacted by showing a 10 different ways as to how a person can blush. Even leaving Hinata astounded.

After a while, Naruto looked at Hinata, showing that he needed to talk about something.

"Kakashi sensie summoned me today. He wants my act over by New Year's. And according to him, I am supposed to not fail in revealing but then causing a chaos"

Hinata knew that this had to come one day. The problem as to how it should be revealed was one thing, but what will happen after that was what made Hinata worry senseless.

Hinata got up from her place and came to sit with Naruto. She was with him in this one. Though knowing him, he won't accept help from anyone, saying that he needs to do this on his own if we wants to face troubles in the future.

She had to do something in order to support him, may it be physically, mentally or spiritually. Hinata gave him a peck on his lips and rested her head over his chest. There was that feeling again, the warmth of the person you love. Naruto always felt that with Hinata around him, he never has to worry about anything.

After a while Hinata brought her head up and stared straight into the blond's eyes. It was almost impossible to prevent losing into them.

"Naruto kun" called Hinata softly.

"Yes?"

"You won't be needing that futon tonight"

~Thumbs up if you get that! Again apologies for the shitty editing and the late update. Do post a review! And if anyone has an idea on how should he reveal his secret, be my guest! Till next time, Cheers!


	9. Developments

~I wish you all a very very Happy New Year! We all had plans for the New Year's eve, so did I, and hence, the update which was supposed to come last Night at 12, is coming now. Now on with the chapter, Chapter 9 :)

"You want this guy to be hokage?"

"Yeah! He's an idiot and he's immature!"

"I can't believe it Naruto, this was the best reason you could come up with? A prank? You're telling them that it was a prank you played?" commented Kakashi.

It had all gone to waste. He had planned everything so good. Everyone even believed him, but he just had to mess it up in the end.

"That's it kid, you've failed. You can never be Hokage" said Tsunade. He couldn't think of anything suitable. What else can he tell them! Naruto was about to make something else up, when he saw a flying shoe headed towards his direction. The amount of time to impact was so less that all he could do was widen up his eyes and state "Oh sssshhhh-"

"Naruto Kun!" shouted Hinata as she mercilessly shook the sleeping blond.

Naruto sat up immediately looking at his surroundings. He was in his room, it was all a dream. Naruto had been continuously having dreams as such, where he was either hated by the people after he fails to explain himself, or either he was being kicked out of the village with flying shoes following his tail.

Naruto sighed as he laid back down on the bed. Hinata took his hands in her own. She was starting to worry now, it was the third time he was waking out of a nightmare.

"Another one?"

"Yeah" replied Naruto.

It was 31st of December. The day he was supposed to reveal the truth. Yet, he was clueless as to how he would perform the said task. He had thought of everything, anything. From saying it is a prank, to lying that it was a show planned for New Year's. Just none of them ever suited the way he wanted to end it.

Plus, even if it worked and people just laughed it off, it will create problems for Hinata, Hiashi might believe that his daughter ran off because she was love sick and he wouldn't even dare let anything of the sort happen.

Naruto took a look at his clock. It was noon already and it meant that he had only around 8 to 10 hours to think of something and execute it.

"Naruto Kun, I know you will think of something, just stop stressing over it. You got us this far, you can take us further too" Hinata trusted Naruto and his intellect. He would do anything to achieve his dream. A single night won't stop him.

"I guess I need to talk it out now. I need an advice, from someone really wise. And who can be more wise than a thousand year old fox?" replied the blond.

Naruto knew that Kurama will always have something up his sleeve whenever his tenant was in a pinch. He understood that to talk something over or asking for an advice isn't a bad deed to perform. Naruto focused hard as he entered his mind scape, appearing right in front of the legendary nine tails.

"So you finally came kit" echoed the voice of the giant.

Hinata meanwhile outside, knew that Naruto will be taking his time in there. She was happy that he would at least refer to someone. This way, he won't force himself more than he already has.

Hinata got up and took the breakfast which she had brought for the blond down stairs. Hinata went into the garden so that she could meditate. She still remembered those days, when her mother was alive. She remembered her smile, her advices, she remembered everything she had taught her.

Her mother would always tell her, _"Whenever you're stressed, meditate your worries out of yourself"_ and _that,_ was exactly which she was going to do.

With Naruto around, she had less chances to meditate. Either he would take her somewhere in a hurry or do, _things._

Now that the blond was busy himself, she could finally meditate. She wanted to help him too, maybe she could come up with something. Although Hinata never showed it, she had her own worries too. Even if they succeed tonight, she would have to face her father, her friends and most importantly, she might have to distance herself from Naruto. She didn't want that, no _women_ who is in love would want _that._

If she thought back on it, the month was the best month of her entire life. Naruto acknowledged her feelings, had responded to them. The blond even wrote poetry for her. Even though later he admitted that he had taken it out from the novels of _pervy sage,_ but it didn't matter, his effort was what made her heart melt and she wouldn't take anything in the world in exchange for those feelings.

Hinata was smiling absent mindedly in her meditation. It wasn't something she often did, well that's if, Naruto ever let her to meditate in peace. The blond had grown but he was still the same restless knucklehead. One of the reasons she loved him so much. Hinata understood that this night was very important for him, and she would do anything in order to support him.

It had been an hour since her session began, but still she had nothing in mind to resolve the newborn issue. It was quite brain racking if you continuously think on something but still fail. And since this issue had something to do about Naruto, she won't even think on the matter at hand, instead go on dreaming about her fantasies with the said blond.

Hinata wasn't going to give up though, Naruto hadn't given up yet, and they both shared the same nindo. Hinata continued her session when she felt a hand grasp her left shoulder. Hinata turned around and looked up to see Naruto standing over there. He was panting, was exhausted but he was smiling.

And that type of smile meant only one thing, _he finally figured out what to do._

 _(Konoha/10 PM/2 Hours To New Year)_

Everyone was busy for the night. Food stalls were all filled with people and the scent of cooking. Konoha was amongst villages which celebrated every occasion in a creative and fun manner. New Year's was not an exception.

Every year Konoha held a fireworks and a kage speech for the welcoming of a peaceful and blessed New Year. Everyone was out there tonight. Konoha 11, civilians, elites and the Kage who was watching everything from the tower.

Kakashi and Tsunade were waiting, still waiting to see what Naruto had planned for them. It was getting late and there were still things to be done. That's when they both saw Hinami walking down the streets.

Everyone looked towards their hero's girlfriend. She had gained respect and trust of almost everyone in the village. Wasn't surprising, considering with whom the said character was in a relationship with. It was going to be hard to forget about someone like her.

Hinami was walking alone along the streets, if some of you still don't understand, it meant that Naruto's plan was already in action. Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari were standing by the jewelry stall when they noticed Hinami, they motioned her over but they did notice that something was odd. Hinami was going through hand signs. Wait, _what?_

The girls all scattered away as they avoided a huge ball of fire. Hinami had launched an attacked on them. Luckily the people around were saved because of the Kunoichi, but what in God's name was going on!?

"Hinami! Are you crazy!" shouted out Sakura to which Hinami replied by blowing out more fire balls.

Her efforts were made useless when Naruto appeared behind her and gave her a kick to her side, sending her flying through the air as she crashed into the concrete wall to their left.

She stood up, cracking her knuckles as she lunged forward towards him, Naruto successfully dodged her blows but was taken by surprise when a clone caught him off guard. Hinami blew out fire but her target vanished out of sight, clearly showing that it was a clone.

Hinami knew that he could be anywhere, what she didn't expect was for him to suddenly come out of the ground from beneath her and shove up an uppercut. _Nostalgia,_ same had happened with Neji at the chunin exams.

Everyone around was completely astonished and taken aback by the scene which was being played in front of them. Their hero was beating the hell out of his girlfriend. Kakashi smirked while watching everything from the tower. _"So this is how he does it, huh?"_

Naruto sprinted towards his target, Hinami dodged Naruto's block while catching his clone's leg and pulling him to the ground. Naruto gave her another kick and this time three clones went after her beating her to the ground. A huge boulder which appeared from the ground caught the clones, dispersing them immediately. Naruto came forward with his rasengan to which Hinami replied with an earth wall.

As soon as the wall was blasted into smithereens, a big bolt of lightning came from behind, hitting Naruto and pining him to the ground. Hinami smirked at her achievement, but her celebration was short lived when she heard someone mutter something to her from behind.

"You are in range of my attack, be prepared to face my ultimate technique"

Hinami didn't even have time to flinch when her attacker lunged forward, jerking her hand into her shoulder, then chest, then arm, then leg, and in the series, the whole body. It continued as _Hinata_ counted down to 128 palms and finished her attack.

Talk about surprises, it was _Hinata Hyuga_ who had interfered. Everyone was gaping at the sudden change of events. To hell with the fight of the couple, it was the _heartbroken_ Hyuga who had left the village in order to avoid contact with their hero and his girlfriend. What on earth was happening!

Tsunade and Kakashi were the ones most effected by that. Since when did Hinata join Naruto! If she was fighting Hinami, she must also know that she is a fake. Naruto never told _them_ about anything of the sort!

Hinami was now on her knees, spitting blood to the ground in anger when Naruto walked towards her, with a rasengan in his hand. He looked towards the tower and smiled towards Kakashi, everyone saw their Hokage, who somehow managed to nod back to the blond and with that, Naruto pushed his kitsune enriched attack from the top of Hinami's head going straight down to her stomach when the body exploded and by the time the dust cleared, there was nothing there except _Naruto_ and _Hinata_.

People, dumbfounded as to how should they react, first looked at the Kage, then at the two shinobi then to themselves and then one by one, the whole crowd started to create a ruckus by shouting questions after questions. Hinata and Naruto leaped to the top of the tower where Tsunade and Kakashi were standing.

Both the Kage and the former kage were looking them both in an astonished and confused manner. All Naruto did was that he smiled towards Kakashi, he was _successful_ in surprising their leader.

Kakashi raised a hand and everyone got quite, paying full attention towards their leader.

"I'll let Naruto explain everything in front of you"

Naruto flashed Hinata a smile and went towards the corner, to address the citizens.

"Hey guys! I am sorry that you all had to witness something so unpleasant tonight. There was a reason behind that. But before you all jump to conclusions, I didn't murder my girlfriend"

The crowd was dead quiet now, everyone looking at the blond, looking for more of an elaborate explanation.

"The truth is, that the girl which was with me all this time, was actually a member of _Shokize,_ which is an internationally recognized criminal group. They originated before the war and have worked with the Akatsuki. Now that the war is over, they are out there, trying to gain power and control of the shinobi world"

People were whispering amongst themselves. If that was the case, then why didn't he kill the women at the start? They trusted Naruto, each and every one of them did. They knew that he had his reasons, and the Hyuga girl was helping him too.

"Although missions aren't widely discussed like this openly, but since it's one of those rare cases where you all are witnesses, I believe that you deserve to know. When our spy network came to know about their plans to overrun Konoha, they started to tail their meetings. Hinami, or what she called herself, was their agent operating in the Village of Tenshi. I didn't just go on feasts, I was sent with missions by our Hokage. She was the agent chosen to spy on our village, so I befriended her. I gave her openings, the biggest one being my false love for her. They thought it would be their best bet if they set her on my tail, which was exactly what we wanted. So for two years, I kept her giving the wrong info and simultaneously, I kept an eye on her and their plans"

The crowd started cheering and clapping. They were quite entertained by the way the shinobi worked. Not that they knew that it was all made up.

"I lured her into the village, while Hinata over here, was sent out to finish off their group with the intel I had collected. She had to fight head to toe with the group in order to finish off the threat to our village. She wasn't on a vacation, and I didn't have a girlfriend instead, we both were undercover all this time. When she returned after completing her task, it was about time when I completed mine"

Naruto looked at the crowd, all intently listening to what the blond was saying. They were all into it!

"Her last orders, before Hinata finished off the group were to start destroying Konoha from the inside while they attack from the outside. The date set, was 31st of December, tonight. What she didn't know, was that we were already one step ahead of them. There, Hinata was cutting them off from the outside, while I was planning everything from the inside. I believe that you all have gained a lot of info already, let's not advance more than this, instead we all should enjoy the New Year's Eve!"

The crowd went wild as they started cheering their two heroes. Yes, every shinobi was their hero and the villagers had just gained more respect for every known and unknown Ninja of their village. Even if the story they heard was not real, it was still a fact that the forces always fought for them without getting any status.

Naruto and Hinata were both smiling as they stood in front of the cheering crowd.

"We did it, didn't we?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto Kun, we did it alright"

From within all the cheering, Naruto heard Kakashi and Tsunade call them both inside the office. Naruto and Hinata both nodded to each other and went in after them. They had a lot of explaining to do.

 _(Hokage Office)_

"So, Hinata. How was your vacation?" asked Kakashi as he motioned them both to take a seat.

Hinata bowed deeply to apologize to Kakashi. It was still not a great ordeal to lie to your leader.

"Got you both, didn't I?" stated Naruto as he laughed at Tsunade and Kakashi.

"I never thought you had it in you gaki. Explain" said Tsunade. Naruto was growing up fast in front of her eyes. She was proud at his achievements.

"Hinata was in it from the very start. There is no such group. I had to plan it out in such a way that it doesn't destroy Hinata's image in front of the people, nor open up my secret. Of course the fight was all scripted, that was a clone all along. Precautions were taken during the fight, I had clones set up everywhere in order to avoid any civilian damage. Rest, you should understand. Hinata was with me, Hinami was Hinata all along. On the dates and on the missions" explained Naruto.

Kakashi had to give it to him, that guy was literally unpredictable.

"I take it that he realized his feelings for you?" stated Tsunade. All Hinata did, was to blush at the statement. She had grown up some confidence, but it will be very strange when they actually go out in the village and people question them.

"I have to give it to you Naruto, you really succeeded. The task was a success, congratulations" Kakashi knew that Naruto deserved it. He had planned out everything very well and it was a task well done.

They all heard as people started counting down from 10 outside. It was about time when Kakashi gave his speech and they were done for the night. They all came outside to join the count down and welcome a blissful new year.

"Naruto Kun, what will happen now?"

"Whatever happens Hinata, just know that I love you and nothing can change that fact" replied Naruto.

Naruto hugged Hinata closer to him as the fireworks went off, they were together at the start of this year, and they will be together forever after.

~I am a little confused now. This was supposed to be the last chapter but it looks a bit incomplete. I might just type an epilogue where I tell what happens after when everything is now complete, I may continue this story for not just a single more chapter, instead a couple of more, or I may just make this the last one and end the story. Do Review guys and let me know about what you think of the idea, I was really confused and stuck on the revealing part, but I did it somehow, and Lord Willing, I'll do it again in the future. Wishing you again a very Happy New Year 2016, Cheers!


	10. Epilogue

~And here is the epilogue! Seriously, I really apologize for this late (though final) update. College started and it got very hard to manage the time and type down this piece of beauty right here. Though as compensation, I give you the longest chapter yet. This is the last chapter and I sincerely want to thank each and every one of you out there who has read my story and suffered alongside me. I THANK YOU ALL for being there, for reviewing, for following and for waiting throughout this story. This is my first ever story which is complete, and I couldn't have done this without you all. I will try to type out some one-shots or start another story in the future. Oh and I did notice that many of you haven't noticed what I did back there. Go and take a look at the title of this story, then look at the title of the first chapter, then the title of the last chapter. BAM! My way of saying that it was the last chapter. Anyways, thank you once again. Now on with the story, CHEERS!~

The seasons change, snowflakes of winter are bound to be replaced by refreshing winds of the spring. Just like the seasons, the world changed, people changed and so did time. It's Nature, people grow up, times pass and subjects evolve. That were the same case with our Hinata.

After everything had happened, people had gradually grown onto the fact that Naruto never had a girlfriend and Hinata was not a heart-broken or a depressed kunoichi. Hiashi was happy with his daughter, seemingly Hanabi was happy for her _sister_. Knowing that she wasn't a wrecked, lovesick, depressed girl but instead a successful women who still had the chance to achieve her fantasy of getting the attention of her ideal, was blissful news.

It was the same case with the girls, most happy was Sakura, who had taken a sigh of relief when she found out that the idiot hadn't hooked up with a random girl for real. Though they were all adamant on getting them both together this time, since none of them knew that they were already mushy for each other.

But both of them had to answer a lot of questions, and by a lot, I mean _A LOT_!

Fairly easy to fool civilians, but the others were not quite taken in by Naruto's _story._ Of course Naruto knew he had it coming, and he was able to make all of them believe it somehow by stating that any further information was all _classified._ And Hinata was right behind him, saying the same to everyone who tried to interrogate them.

Kakashi soon got down from the seat of Hokage. He had passed his title onto the deserving candidate. Just like before, Naruto had undergone training and missions in order to achieve his dream. Kakashi was proud of his students, all of them were able to achieve their dreams, Naruto was Hokage, Sasuke had made his place in the Village and taken a step to restore his clan, and Sakura? Well let's just say that she was the one helping the Uchiha.

That's how things with everyone had changed over the years. Although, that isn't our million dollar _question_ now, is it _?_ What impact did the ending of the task had on the lives of our couple? Did Hinata have to move out after all that? Even if she had to, had it changed anything? Were they even a couple?

Well to be realistic, it was quite the obvious option to move out from the Uzumaki compound and continue living the old life. That was how it was supposed to be when the _mission,_ or so what people thought, was over. Heck, no one even knew she was in the village all the time. It was a heavy decision, and they were unstable times. The thing which had kept Hinata going then were Naruto's words and his promise to be by her side and love her forever. Naruto on the other hand was quite busy since he knew that he will be becoming Hokage in some months. But it was all temporary. Naruto wanted to turn things around again and he never let anything to become a hurdle in his way to get together with Hinata on official terms.

Starting from the scratch, he had formally taken permission from Hiashi to court his daughter, knowing his status and personality. Hiashi surprisingly had no objections to the blond's request after he had judged the blond in his own way.

Being together but staying away for a couple of more months had been heavy, but both of them knew that they couldn't just rush things. Naruto's aim had been altered. He now wanted to become the Hokage _and_ continue to cherish his relationship with the Hyuga forever. And he took every step to ensure that.

When Naruto and Hinata started going out in their own forms, people would often stop them and joke around stating that maybe this was all for a mission too. Their friends were very happy for them both, the boys would often warn him to better not be pretending this time since it was Hinata, whereas the girls would tease the Hyuga for finally getting some sense into the blond during their _mission_. That was the plus point which they had, they showed as if they both got closer during the month long mission so people won't doubt anything.

Things were going well, they would be best when Naruto and Hinata would be put on the same team on missions, considering they could spend more time with each other. It was on very rare cases that either Hinata would find a chance to spend time in Naruto's house or Naruto would in the Hyuga compound. Even eyes have walls and they were more than familiar with the saying.

Soon came the time when Naruto finally got to wear the Kage robe. To say that Naruto was the most happy human then was an understatement, it was a life long achievement and he got to share it with his girlfriend. Hinata was happy for him, even though she knew that now he won't be able to give much time towards themselves, but she knew Naruto will make the best out of the little time they had.

Shikamaru, being Naruto's PA, knew better than anyone else that how restless the blond would be to get off work and visit her girlfriend. Time wasn't even an issue that big, what annoyed them both was the lack of privacy. Being the Hokage and being the Hokage's girlfriend just attracted too much unwanted attention. It often happened that Naruto would order a parcel and go to somewhere private to enjoy the meal, usually the _waterfall_. It was a place where they never had to struggle with a private and beautiful atmosphere, plus, it was also the very place where it all had started.

It kind of became a routine, work all day and spend the nights in each other's presence. Time flew like that and soon, 4 years and many events later, I take you to this day, a day which was quite special for our hero, a day which was going to bring our couple closer, a day where everyone will gather to present themselves, as an audience to the eternal union of two souls. Today, was the day when Naruto and Hinata, were to get married.

"There is nothing wrong with the suit bastard! Just leave it be!"

"Shut up dobe, being your best man, I have to make sure everything is ok" replied Sasuke.

Apparently, Sasuke was being paranoid and un-reasonable. Ever since Naruto had asked him to be his best man, the Uchiha had been doing stupid things like putting clones around him and Naruto within the range of every 10 meters, making sure that they aren't being followed, or in this case, checking Naruto's suit with his sharingan in order to ensure that there isn't any threat.

"Listen to me Sasuke, if you don't stop doing stuff like that, I'll take Shikamaru as my best man and you'll have to smile at every guest entering the village"

Sasuke's eyes dilated as he managed to fight back a cough. He placed the suit back, shot a glare at the blond and went in the corner to take a seat. Naruto had been nervous already and stuff like this was just not getting things done.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and Shikamaru entered inside to see a standing sasuke, holding a kunai in his hands who was looking straight towards the shadow user, and clones who were holding back a Naruto who somehow looked as if he is about to commit suicide.

"My brother in law has arrived along with the other troublesome kages. We will soon need to start the ceremony, temari just told me that Hinata is ready. We gotta patch you up" stated Shikamaru.

Naruto was going to wear his father's suit, who himself had worn it on his marriage. Naruto was able to get a hold of it during his little _search session_ in the kage's tower. He found many old things which belonged to the previous kages, most amusing of them being Tsunade's private liquor stash, which was enough to last a century.

Hinata on the other hand was getting her final touches. It was very unusual for Naruto, he kept on asking everyone as to why would Hinata need make up or get ready for the ceremony, he said that she was beautiful already and putting chemicals on her face wasn't even worth it. Though the last time he tried to speak his mind, he got pummeled into a wall by Sakura's punch. He wanted to get married in one piece and to ensure that, he never spoke of his reasoning around her ever since.

Hinata was surrounded by so many girls at once that it was getting hard to breathe. Temari was doing her hair, making it in little braids on the sides while spreading out the rest of it at the back. Sakura was the one doing the final adjustments to her dress while Ino was ensuring that every amount of make-up she had put on her face remains there, until and unless Naruto himself gets it all off.

Hanabi was decorating the different flowers Ino had brought into a single bouquet.

"Naruto's gonna faint the chakra out of himself once he lies his eyes on you" stated Sakura.

If it wasn't for all the makeup, Hinata's blush had gotten so evident that you'd see all the _red_ from miles away.

"I'm sure that Sasuke will keep him awake on the aisle, we don't want our Hokage fainting on his marriage now do we?" said Ino as she applied a little more perfume on Hinata's dress.

"Well, if Naruto Kun is planning to faint even before the vows, what will he do in the night?" that did it. Hanabi had thrown the final punch, and Hinata in her reply, snatched the bottle of perfume from Ino's hands and threw it towards the Heiress.

Everyone in the room started laughing, excluding Hinata who was already putting in a lot of effort in order to not explode from the burning sensations her whole body was emanating. It all came to a halt when there was a knock on the door. Hanabi went to answer it, only to bow and open the door wide to let the person in. It was _Hiashi_.

"It's time Hinata, but I want to talk to you for a moment"

Every girl hurried out of the room closing the door behind them respecting every second of privacy they needed. Hinata motioned for Hiashi to take a seat. Both of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes. When the air started to grow thick, Hinata broke the silence.

"Is everything okay father?"

"I wish your mother was here with me on situations as pressing as these" replied Hiashi.

Hinata smiled and went to sit with her father. She knew that he maybe strict at times, but he cared for her and Hanabi, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"I want you to be happy for your future, be obedient and caring towards Naruto, although I don't have to tell you that"

Hinata giggled on his comment and nodded back. But Hiashi wasn't done. Hinata could see him trying to manage his thoughts out. And she was going to wait as long as she had to.

"I know Naruto is going to take great care of you. He's a wise and a brave man. And Hinata, it's not only me. I want you to know that your mother would have been equally proud at you today" muttered Hiashi.

Hinata fought back a cry as she stood up and hugged her father, who replied back with equal affection. Hinata used to struggle so hard during her childhood just so that her father would appreciate her efforts and tell her how proud he was with her. Now no matter how many times he said it, it never got old for her. Patting on her head, he broke the hug and took out his elbow which she gladly took and both of them then started walking towards the ceremony.

The said place was crowded. The few front rows were all filled with important personalities including the lords, kages and important family figures. Then started the site of every citizen and visitors who had come to participate in today's ceremony. Naruto either kept on looking at the watch, which was mocking by ticking slowly and slowly, or he was glaring at Sasuke, warning him to not do anything stupid. That's when the sirens from the other side blew and everyone saw two servants with Hanabi in the middle enter who was carrying a box, which had two rings neatly placed on their designated positions. When she was standing with Kakashi, who was going to carry out the formalities, the music started again and in walked Hiashi, with his daughter by his side.

People started climbing on top of each other as they tried to take a glance at the bride of the evening. Everyone was so busy trying to look at Hinata that they missed it when Naruto caught Sasuke in order to steady himself. Hinata – was looking beautiful.

Hinata walked up towards Naruto, who kept on staring at her, making her blush an enormous shade of pink. It was then Hanabi who reached out and closed the blond's open mouth that he came back to reality. The crowd started laughing at the scene. Hiashi's brow twitched who was now thinking on his comment which he made to his daughter a while back. Well at least he hadn't fainted!

Naruto smiled as he mouthed her the words _'you look beautiful'._ Maybe he was an idiot, unknowingly attempting to make her lose her senses. Kakashi looked at them both before raising his hand, silencing the crowd.

"We are gathered here today, for the union of two souls. Many of us have taken out time from our busy routines, in order to participate in today's ceremony. I, Hatake Kakashi welcome you all, on behalf of Konoha" the whole crowd started to clap. The ceremony had finally begun.

"We will start with the speeches which the Bride and Groom have written for each other. Naruto, if you please" stated Kakashi as he motioned towards Naruto.

The blond reached in and quickly got out little cards, swapping through each of them one by one dropping a few in the hurry. He was clearly nervous. The crowd started to laugh on his efforts. Naruto looked towards the crowd, then towards Hinata who was also giggling, pouting, he threw the cards away. Who needed them anyway. Naruto cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"We know very well about my past. That how lonely I used to be. We know that why how lonely how I used to be. I was mostly looked down, hated or ignored by the majority. Still, there was this one girl, who would follow me around to the corners of the world, who would be there when I trained, watch me when I cried, even if because of her shyness she never approached me, she was still there, watching me. In all that loneliness, I was not alone. You Hinata, were there for me when I had lost all hope. I still remember that day when I saw you for the very first time. There were these three kids who were bullying you. I got so angry for some unknown reason that I approached them even though it wasn't my matter to interfere. They laughed when I told them I would become Hokage, well boo you guys! I did become Hokage!"

People started to laugh as he said that. In between all those people, three men blushed and hid away, trying not to be spotted. God, there leader was such a child.

"But that day was special Hinata, even if it wasn't new for me to see people laugh at me. I still saw something new that day, something unique. They were your eyes Hinata. I could see my own reflection in those orbs. I could see someone who is looked down by his own people. I saw struggle Hinata, I saw questions, I saw so many things I could relate to when that guy took you away. Time passed and by fate we met again. We went into the academy, we went on missions, we grew up together. You kept following me, still never approached me, but all that wasn't annoying to me somehow. And then one day, you saved _my_ life Hinata. That day with pein. That day Hinata, when you had jumped to my rescue. That day Hinata, when I looked into your eyes, they had changed. They had life in it, they were livelier. It was very amusing to me Hinata, that how can one person grow so much in so less time. How can they shine when someone knows that they are about to die? You had a gift Hinata, and I literally envied that"

People were silent, no clapping, no cheering. No one dared interrupting the speech.

"When pein struck those rods in you, that's when I made a promise to myself. I am never going to let that life out of those eyes, I will die struggling Hinata, but never let those eyes shed a tear of disappointment, to go back to those old eyes which were full of hurt. I am always going to protect you Hinata, and believe me when I say it, because I, Uzumaki Naruto, Never goes back on his word"

For a total of 5 seconds, there was nothing but silence in the atmosphere. People started clapping slowly, which soon changed into whistles and cheers. Who would have thought? Believing that, this idiot would say something like this without a novel or a script was truly amusing. Hinata was holding back tears and smiling brightly at her love. Naruto flashed her his classic foxy smile and nodded towards Kakashi.

"Now if the bride would want to say something in return" stated Kakashi.

Hinata took a deep breath and brought all of her confidence to one place, as she made an effort to say what she had planned for the blond. It was evident from her behavior that she was nervous too, maybe even more than Naruto. But there was no way in hell she was going to mess anything up, not today.

"There are two types of people in this world, one type are those who believe solely in power, strength and will. They train and work hard to achieve that. The other type of people are those who aren't fighters, but lovers. They tend to solve things using speech, by spreading love and spending their whole lives trying to create harmony. As such were my father and my mother. Whenever I looked at my father, I'd see courage, strength, discipline and command. But whenever I saw my mother, I'd see that carefree, loving and kind personality which will make your heart melt. People often ask children to choose between their father and mother, or who the child would follow between the two. Something similar was asked from me, that's the very reason I used to say that _I want to be as strong as my father, and as kind as my mother_ "

Hinata took a pause to see if Naruto was following her so far. And indeed he was. Naruto was always curious whenever Hinata opened up to him, he would always want to learn more and more about her, as if it was a competition that who knows each other better among themselves. Hinata took a deep breath and continued to speak her mind.

"But things changed, since I was the first daughter, I had to be the heiress. Even if I was strong, it was all neglected since I was more kind. A leader wasn't meant to show emotions, a leader was meant to be strict, be disciplined and pursue power above all things. That was the reason that I was looked down by my own family, the reason that I was struck from my title of being the heiress, the reason why I lost hope, lost hope in combining power and love in one single person. To me, it was impossible, until the day I met you Naruto kun"

Naruto straightened up when he saw where this was going. Naruto believed that women had a natural talent, an ability of sorts. A power which will send these bursts of feelings all at once down your body via mere words. That was exactly which was happening right now. Hinata had grown a habit of making Naruto blush now, and it was quite annoying, he just couldn't control that!

"I saw, Naruto kun. I saw when those people abused you, beat you, called you names and _things._ I saw when you weren't accepted anywhere, when your own people called you an outcast. I saw how heartbroken and helpless you were. I saw myself in you too. But there was a difference Naruto kun, unlike me, whenever you went down, you'd get up, whenever you would fail something, you'd try harder on it. All that to achieve one thing, the attention of the people of Konoha. Attention of those people, who mocked you. You could have done so many things to them, but whenever I followed you Naruto kun, I always saw that you'd pretend to be strong even though you were hurt, you'd smile even though you wanted to cry. That power Naruto kun, that was what I felt power really was. Still today, you would sacrifice your own self for your loved ones, you had the trait of a lover, and a fighter in one Naruto Kun. That's what pushed me too"

The crowd was going wild, people were so moved by her story that no one even noticed the few drops of tears which fell down from their leader's face. This was a new one. Naruto had indeed heard her talk about how she had admired him before, but this was the first time she was going into vivid detail. Hinata brought up her hand and rubbed off the tears from his face. Kakashi was getting scared, they gotta wait until the vows if they want to go lovey-dovey on each other.

"That's when I promised myself to get stronger Naruto kun, I wanted to get your attention while you ran after the world's. I wanted to get strong enough and prove that _yes_ , you can be strong and kind at the same time. I have achieved it today Naruto kun, and I am moments away from achieving my true dream, my dream to become yours forever. I have loved you for a long time Naruto kun, I still do, and I promise to keep on loving you, because you do know that we both share the same nindo, and there's no way that I am _going back on my word_ "

The situation was so intense and dangerous that Kakashi had to practically stand in between the couple. He kept on asking himself, that why he had agreed to deliver the vows in the first place. Kakashi wanted to do it now and do it fast. And without wasting any time, he somehow managed to read out the vows.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto, do you accept Hyuga Hinata to be your wife and your soul mate. Do you agree to take care of her in health or in sickness, to support her regardless of happiness or sorrow? To be with her in times of danger and ill? Do you take the responsibility of bringing up her children, and do you agree for her to take your surname, and become a part of you forever and after?"

Even though the answer was quite obvious, but formalities were to be fulfilled and Naruto nodded, muttering an _'I do'._

"And you, Hyuga Hinata, do you accept Uzumaki Naruto to be your husband and your soul mate. Do you agree to take care of him in health or in sickness, to support him regardless of happiness or sorrow? To be with him in times of danger and ill? Do you take the responsibility of bringing up his children, and do you agree to take up his surname, and become a part of him forever and after?"

"I DO!" replied Hinata.

Kakashi thanked the God in heavens, took a step back, took a big deep breath and muttered the last words.

"So with the power which I have received from the law, I, Hatake Kakashi, pronounce you, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata as Husband and wife. _You may now kiss the bride!"_

Or more like you may now kiss the groom. Without wasting anytime, Hinata claimed their first kiss as a married couple, while the crowd cheered on. Some of them were sniveling, some were clapping like mad while the others, they were more interested in taking selfies while the couple behind them showed their passion for each other in front of the whole world.

 _(Nine months, three days and a couple of hours later)_

The doors of the hospital room banged into the walls besides them when Naruto came in rushing towards the reception. He saw Sakura standing there talking to Sasuke when he approached her.

"Sakura Chan! Where is she now!?" shouted Naruto.

But he forgot something, this was sakura, you have to be always careful when you approach her. Sakura is dangerous. Stay away from Sakura. Naruto was so nervous that he didn't even see the blow which came into his face, sending his whole body flying through the corridor, into a wall.

"What the hell! What did I do?!" asked Naruto as he came out of the new hole he just created.

"Nothing, just making sure you're not a clone. Follow me, she is this way" replied the pinkette.

Naruto had no time to argue, and just wanted to go see Hinata. He had been in the middle of some very important _paper signing_ when Shikamaru had told him about Hinata going into labour. Naruto had left everything and rushed towards the hospital, how the hell would he have created _clones_ in all that rushing!

Naruto saw Sakura entering inside a ward, he hesitated, being a Hokage was different, but being a father, that was somehow scary. Naruto gulped down the slump which had settled in his neck and took a step inside the ward. Naruto could clearly see tsunade and shizune standing, while Hinata lying down on her bed, with a small figure besides her. Hinata started to smile weakly when she saw Naruto enter the ward.

"That Naruto, is your child. Congratulations, it's a boy!" exclaimed Sakura.

Naruto was shocked to say the least. He and Hinata had created that! That looked like an actual human child! Naruto attempted to say something, he failed. He then smiled, then his face suddenly changed into a blank expression, then he raised his finger trying to point at something, but then, slowly and gradually, he went towards his south and into the ground as his head created the noise of a _thud_ with the floor.

"Um, did our Hokage just _faint?_ " asked Sakura.

"Well we better make sure that he gets used to that, because I want more than one grandchild" replied Tsunade.

Everyone in the room started laughing, including the blushing Hinata. But this was just the start, there was more happiness to come in the future, and they would always be equally overwhelming, as this one.

 **THE END! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
